The Second First Born
by Astronomical
Summary: A visitor from Chris' future makes things as confusing as they are emotional. All that and demons are attacking. How will the girls get out of this one?
1. Chapter 1

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

Phoebe picked up her keys from the table, 'So you'll be okay then, sweetie?'

Piper looked up. 'Of course, I'm not defenseless you know! Plus, if you don't hurry, you'll be late for your presentation.' Phoebe nodded, feeling a little better. 'Just as long as you know I'm not abandoning you...' she said.

Piper smiled. 'Phoebe...get...go on,' she replied, making shooing motions with her hands. Phoebe nodded again and hurried out of the front door. Piper got up from the sofa and peeped out of the window. Dusk was just setting in, and she watched Phoebe pull out of the driveway. Stroking her stomach, she looked in the mirror above the fireplace and fixed her long brunette hair that was falling out of it's clip. She turned and grinned as she faced the foyer, where a little boy with short blonde curls, sat stacking little coloured bricks.

'Looks like it's just you and...' she started, before a swirl of bright blue orbs appeared in front of the stairs. The form of Chris appeared from them. '...me,'she finished.   
'Chris. Where've you for the past, oh I don't know, _two weeks_ !' she said angrily. Her face contorted and she clutched her stomach.

'Mom!' a very concerned Chris started towards her. He clutched her arm and bent down and looked into her eyes.   
'You okay?' he said softly. Piper smiled back at him. 'Thankyou, and yes, I am now. I've been worried you know. Why didn't you just orb in here for two fricking seconds and tell me everything's okay?'

Chris put his arm around her waist and helped her to the sofa. He sank down into the facing armchair and sighed, running his hands through his hair. 'Because, everything might not be okay...' Piper stared at him and forgot that she was mad. 'Why...what do you mean...?' she said confused. He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands.

Piper got up and kneeled beside him. She put her hand on his arm. 'You're starting to worry me, sweetie.' He lifted his head, and his eyes glazed over as he saw the concern in her's. He smiled at her, reassuringly. 'Nothing...yet. Down there...' he pointed, 'It's very unsettled. Something's about to happen...I can feel it.'

He sat up. 'I'm sorry I worried you.' Piper stared back at him. 'Well of course it's in unsettled; it's the Underworld for god's sake. It's not meant to be Disneyland.'

Chris nodded, 'Well, whatever, I'm telling you, something's about to happen. I'm just gonna go check the book, okay?'  
Piper made a face, 'Sure, knock yourself out.'  
Chris stood up to go.

In a darkened cavern, two figures were moving. Torches on the walls held up flickering flames, the shadows lengthened. 'How can you be sure they will take the bait; they are the Charmed Ones after all. I have seen what they can do when provoked,' spoke a tall cloaked figure with a red scars running up and down his cratered face.

A smaller man, with black robes and a pointed chin, covered by a goatee, turned to him. 'Because...I know them...better than I should...'

'Why would you you, an elder, want to to help me. I am... bad-ass after all,' The demon squinted in thought, before adding, 'And what exactly do I get out of this?' The man, now pacing the sandy floor of the cave turned to the demon.  
'That is precisely why I need you. What you get, Søren, is the guarantee that this child will not grow up, for his powers to expand, for evil to expand...'

Søren snorted. 'I'm evil, isn't that what I want?' The man spoke again, this time his british accent was dangerously soft, 'This child will not distinguish between good or evil, and would not hestitate to kill you in the blink of an eye. Literally,' he added.

Søren nodded, 'So what do you suggest?'


	2. Chapter 2

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

Chris flipped the pages of the Book of Shadows almost desperatly.  
'You know,' said a voice, 'for someone who doesn't know what the hell he's looking for, you seem very determined.' He looked up and saw Piper leaning against the doorframe. She walked in and sat down at the desk.

Chris closed the book. 'Where's Wyatt?' he asked.  
'Asleep. Boy, I wish I were asleep right now.'  
Chris leaned against the desk.  
'Then go,' he said, 'I'm on 24 hour Wyatt-Watch, I'v got it covered.' Piper looked up. 'No, you mistunderstand, I would if I could. I'm having a little trouble sleeping right now. But, if you'd stop kicking all night, then I might have a chance...'

Chris grinned, feining pride. Then he stood. 'I'm serious though. Go, sleep, or at least try.' Piper was about to respond, before she caught the look he gave her. She sighed and then heaved herself out of the chair. 'Okay, okay. I give in.' She turned to go, but before she reached the doorway, Chris exclaimed, 'What the...' She spun round, just in time to see a bright turquoise triqetra close upon the dark surface of the attic wall. Her eyes widened, and she pointed wildly at the now normal wall.

'Was that...what was that. Chris?' She turned her bewildered stare to her son, but he did not return it. He was staring, shocked at the floor, hidden from her view behind the desk. Chris swallowed, before saying, 'Laura?'  
Piper moved around the desk, and she gasped as she saw a figure, with a grin spreading across her face as she saw Piper. 'Aunt Piper!' she girl said.

Piper shook her head, 'You know wha...what did you just call me?'  
The girl sat up and tucked her long dark hair behind her ears. 'Uh...Piper. That is your name, right?' Piper stared incredulously the girl to Chris, who was looking angrier by the second.

'What the hell are you doing here?' he yelled at her. Laura smiled at him. She got up and sat on the desk, with her arms folded, in a cocky way.  
'You know what,' she said, calmly, 'I was about to ask you the same question.' Piper stood in the middle of the room. 'If somebody could please just, tell me what the HELL is going on here, I would be eternally grateful!'

Laura turned to her. 'Ask him.' She pointed at Chris, who had stopped looking angry, and was now looking very sheepish.  
Piper turned her head to him. 'Well?'  
Chris looked at Laura. 'What do you want me to say.' Laura stood and started pacing. She posed in mock thought. 'You could start with when exactly you were gonna tell me that you were messing with time!'

Chris stood up and faced her. 'I'm not just messing with time here, Laura. It's for us, for Wyatt, for our family. I had to do something!'  
Laura let out a sigh. 'I get that, I really do. What I don't get is why you had to do it behind my back . I was worried, very worried! What am I supposed to think? You go missing for over a year. What, huh? You know what it's like living there, with him. I thought that you were dead. You disappeared, what else am I meant to think?'

Chris was quiet, his head down at the floor. Piper looked on, not wanting to say anything. Chris looked up. Laura stared straight back. 'Why? Answer me!'  
Chris shook his head. Laura turned, but stopped as Chris said, 'Don't you think I wanted to tell you? Huh? Do you think I care about you that little?' 

Laura looked at him. 'It still doesn't answer my question.' Chris sighed.  
'Bianca thought it best if we kept it between us, a...'

'...secret?' Laura finished, 'And this was Bianca's idea? Bianca, bitch queen from hell?' Chris grabbed her arm angrily 'Don't...' Laura stared at him, unblinkingly. 'Don't what? Speak ill of the dead?'  
Chris let go in surprise. 'Yeah, I know she's dead. I was the one that found her,' she grimaced, 'Not a nice way to go...' Chris looked at her, his eyes filled with tears and his voice cracking. 'Is there a point to provoking me?'

Laura went over to him. 'I just thought I'd mention it...in passing. I'd say I was sorry, but I'm not a liar by nature.'  
Chris pushed her away, hard, and orbed out.  
Laura spun around, aware that she was being watched. A very stony-faced Piper greeted her. 'Well,' said Piper, softly, 'Aren't you a delight.'

Gideon sat at his desk, his head in his hands. He couldn't block out the voices in his head, ones that told him that what was about to happen was wrong. He lifted his head as he heard the sound of shimmering and looked up into the eyes of a demon with a scarred face an an evil grin.

'Ah, Søren. Is it done?' Gideon said urgently.  
Søren smiled sadistically. 'My allies are standing by. I had one hell of a job convincing them that this would be worthwhile,' he put his hand around Gideon's throat and lifted him up.  
'It better be, for your sake.' Søren suddenly started to choke. Gideon gave a sly smile. 'Don't be foolish...put me down.' The elder was dropped, and Gideon unclenched his fist.

'When is the first attack?' Gideon asked. Søren looked at the moon outside of the study window. 'Right about now...'he said.

Phoebe glanced at her watch. This presentation was dragging on longer than expected. She squirmed in her seat as she watched some unknown editor rising to the podium. Uggh, not more of this, she thought. All of a sudden, there was a commotion over at the other end of the theatre. She stood up, and as she did, there was a loud bang.  
Chairs were scattered from end to end, and a group of tall figures rose up from a sea of screaming people. Phoebe launched herself over the other end of the room.

The theatre was emptying fast, and as she bumped into an hysterical woman, it somehow, knocked some sense into her. She looked again at the figures and tried to count them; six, seven. She had no active powers, and her sisters where not around.  
She stopped, uncertain what to do. The figures turned towards her, and she felt very afraid.

They all had eye contact, their eyes were bright white. As soon as she looked into them, she felt strange...unhappy...hopeless.  
Her knees came into contact with somthing hard, and a dull pain throbbed into them.

It was like a dream. She was barely aware of them surrounding her. Then it went black...

Chris sank wearily onto the bench in the arboretum. The dark silouettes of statues and plants blocked out light from the moon, making them appear ghostly. Once again, thoughts of Bianca clouded his mind. Grief cut through him like a knife. Then his thoughts moved over to Laura. She had seemed...different; more tactless and unkind.

He looked at the handful of stars that were scattered over the raven backdrop of the city; shining brightly...

Paige looked at the shimmering diamonds, set in a band of pure, scathless gold. She sighed. 'If only...' she said, to no-one in particular. She set it back down in it's case and closed the lid. 'Why not?' came a voice, from over her shoulder.  
She turned her head, to face a man with deep brown eyes, and a cheeky; yet Paige had to admit, very sexy smile.

Paige laughed. 'You are kidding me right? If I could afford to buy stuff like that, do you really think I would be working for minimum wage in a jewellers store?'  
The man looked confused, 'Minimum wage? I thought a girl who looked as half as classy as you wouldn't settle for that.'

'Thanks, but believe it or not, this is just my temp job,' Paige stated, 'I worked for social services for a few years, but it didn't really inspire me much.'  
The man raised his eyebrows, 'And this does?' Paige thought a little.  
'Well, yeah...I mean, it did. Recently though, there doesn't seem to be much in it...'

Paige's attention was caught over the man's shoulder, as a gap underneath a storeroom cupboard flashed white-blue. A familar face peered out and beckoned to her.  
The man put his hand on her shoulder. 'So...do you have a name?'  
Paige, still not concentrating said, 'Leo...'

'Leo?' the man said, puzzled. Paige suddenly snapped back into focus.  
'Uh, no. Listen...I gotta go...' She brushed past him and strode across the room. The man was left, looking a little dazed. He repeated, 'Leo..?

Paige stepped into the storeroom. 'Leo...?' Leo stood, looking anxious. Paige shut the door behind her, and then pushed his shoulder.  
'Are you insane? This is where I work, for gods sake...' she whispered, fiercely. Leo folded his arms, 'Finished?' he asked.

Paige replied, 'No.' Leo shook his head, 'Too bad. I need you and Piper, I can't sense Phoebe anywhere.'   
Paige looked stunned, 'What does...what does that mean?'  
'I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not good.'  
Paige nodded, 'Okay, I'll just grab my bag.'


	3. Chapter 3

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

Piper stood by the doorway, looking at a teenage girl, with long, chocolate brown hair, and deep green eyes, as she sat, inspecting her fingernails. Her features were familiar...comfortably so. If only she could remember where from...  
'Stop staring...you're making me nervous,' Laura said, with a grin on her face. Piper folded her arms over a very swollen stomach, 'Who are you?'

Laura looked her in the eye, her gaze was piercing. 'I thought that 'Aunt Piper' would have given you the general idea...' Piper raised an eyebrow, 'You can stop with all the smart-ass crap...neice or no.'  
Laura smiled, 'You know, you're taking this very well...'

'If you were me, nothing would surprise you,' Piper explained.  
Laura fixed her again with a determined stare, 'And you can stop with all the cryptic crap. I think...you know more about me than you're letting on.'   
Piper frowned a little, 'So what if I do..?'  
Laura stood up and started pacing,'We didn't get off on exactly the right foot, did we?' Piper snorted.

Laura looked at her, and held out a hand, 'My name is Laura Halliwell. I'm...'  
Piper cut in, 'Phoebe's daughter.'  
Laura looked stunned, 'Is it that obvious?'  
Piper laughed, 'No...I should have been expecting a little visit,'

Laura looked a little awkward, 'Look, about Chris...I didn't mean it, all the stuff I said...'  
Piper put up a hand, 'Well, you're allowed to be a little mad. So wait, Bianca...black leather catsuit, bad highlights, kinda tacky...right?'  
Laura's eyes widened, 'You've met?'  
Piper nodded, 'In a manner of speaking. She tried to cut my throat.'

Laura grinned, 'Been there, done that,' she looked upset, 'I just hope I wasn't too much of a bitch. It's just...Chris is my whole family. Not knowing whether he was alive or dead nearly killed me...' Piper was surprised at the change in this cocky and confident girl, as soon as Chris was mentioned. 'Well, despite upsetting Chris in the first two minutes of you being here, I'd say that you come over a lot better than Chris did.'

Laura's attention was caught by bright blue orbs congregating in the corner. Her expression was anxious as she waited to see if it was Chris, but breathed a sigh of disappointment when she saw it was Leo.  
'Piper, thank god…' Leo began, but he trailed off as he saw Laura. He gave her a look, and then whispered behind his hand to Piper, 'Innocent?'

Laura snorted, 'I'm anything but innocent, Leo.' Leo looked off-put by this remark. He pointed at her, 'How does she…who…?'  
'Long story,' said Piper, 'What's up?'  
Leo gave Laura one last suspicious look. She gave him a grin and waggled her fingers at him.  
Piper nodded, showing that it was okay to talk in front of her.  
Leo touched her arm and led her over to the other side of the attic, 'Piper, Phoebe's missing.'

Laura leapt up from the window seat, 'What!'  
Piper looked at Leo, her brown eyes full of concern. 'What…what do you mean, missing?'  
'I mean, I can't sense her. I can't find her anywhere,' Leo said.  
Piper said, 'But why would you be trying to sense her anyway?'

Leo shrugged, 'I like to check up on you guys now and then, especially Phoebe, as she doesn't have her powers.'  
Piper started pacing, 'I shouldn't have let her go out on her own, this is all my fault…' Leo went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes, 'Hey, listen. You can't keep Phoebe wrapped up in cotton wool, you should know that by now. It's not your fault. And,' he added, 'we're gonna find her, okay?' 

Piper nodded, reassured. At that moment, Paige orbed into the room, and like Leo, doubled back when she saw Laura.  
She looked questioningly at Piper, 'Innocent?' Laura, however, didn't seem to be listening, as she walked towards Leo, 'Okay, tell me all the facts. When was the last time you sensed her? Oh, god, maybe she's…' 

Piper turned to her, 'No, use your head. If…if that was the case, then you wouldn't be here.'  
Leo's brow was furrowed in confusion. 'Who are you?' he asked.  
Laura sighed. She held out her hand to Leo, 'Hi, Laura Halliwell, seventeen, second generation, NOT an innocent, any questions? No? Good, okay lets get back to the issue here people…'

Paige cut in, 'Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Can we back up a little in here? You're Laura…?'  
'…Halliwell,' finished Laura.  
'Second…?' asked Paige.  
'…Generation,' said Laura.  
'My head hurts,' Paige complained.

'Yeah, mine too, but she's right, we have to focus,' said Piper, 'for a start, I think we need all the help we can get. Chris!' She waited for a few seconds, before calling again, 'Chris!' After the fifth attempt, Paige started looking concerned, 'Should we be worried?' she asked.  
Piper shook her head, 'No, he's probably just sulking. Chris! Listen to me, we need your help. Phoebe needs your help. So you can orb your butt over here, understand?'

Paige raised her eyebrows and leaned towards Leo. She mumbled out of the corner of her mouth, 'Hormones?' Leo shrugged. Piper turned around and waved a hand at them, 'You bet your ass it's hormones. My philosophy is, you got 'em, you use 'em. Chris!'  
Paige went over to Piper, 'Easy there, tiger. In the very unlikely event that you have forgotten, you are seven months pregnant. Look, go check on Wyatt and try to relax. We'll deal with this.'

Piper looked at Paige in disbelief. 'Relax? Relax, she says! My little sister is missing and you want me to relax?'  
Paige looked at her, pleadingly.  
Piper sighed, 'Okay, I'll go and check on Wyatt, but I will NOT relax!' With that, she stormed out of the attic, her high-heeled boots making hollow clunking noises as she stepped.

Paige pulled a face, 'Was it something I said?' Leo smirked, slightly.  
Laura piped up, 'Could we do something to help my mom, please?' Paige looked a little puzzled, 'Mom?'  
Laura started towards The Book of Shadows, 'Yeah…Phoebe, my mom.'  
There came a yell from downstairs. Leo and Paige looked at each other for a split second. Leo said, 'Piper…' before taking off down the stairs, closely followed by Paige.

They thundered into Wyatt's bedroom, but withdrew a little as they saw a giant of a demon, towering over Piper and Wyatt. An electric blue force field separated the demon from mother and son. The demon wore a long black cloak, and across his chalk white face, he bore a black marking. His watery red eyes were fiercely fixed on the force field.

An atheme appeared in his hand, and he brandished it. Paige called, 'Atheme!' The small, silver coloured blade orbed into her hand. She threw it at the demon, who had turned as she called. As the atheme spun through the air, time seemed to slow as the demon raised his hand, so that his palm was facing Paige.  
The atheme rebounded off his hand, back towards Paige. Paige cringed, but the blade never struck. She looked up, and she saw that the blade had stopped in mid-air, inches from her chest.

Leo tackled the demon to the ground. Paige looked over at Piper, 'Thanks,' she said. Piper shook her head, 'I didn't do anything!' The demon threw Leo across the room, and he crashed into the wall. The demon stood, and drew himself up to full height. Suddenly, the atheme turned, and was sent, straight at the demon.

Caught unawares, the blade sank into the demon's chest. He looked down and stepped backwards in shock. He howled in pain, and there was a sudden upsurge as the demon exploded.

Clouds of dust were sent everywhere. Paige coughed as she waved her arms around, trying to disperse ash that was flying around. She stood on her tiptoes and looked over at Piper, 'What was that?'


	4. Chapter 4

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat over by the doorway. Paige turned around to see Laura leaning against the doorframe. She had that cocky smile on her face again. 'That,' she stated, 'was me, saving your ass.' She walked over to Leo, and helped him up. 

Paige gaped, 'That was you?'  
Laura laughed as she saw the look of astonishment on her face, 'Don't look so shocked.' Wyatt's force field disappeared, and Piper strained to put him back in his crib. She straightened up. 'He was immune to my powers, whoever the hell he was,' Piper said. She walked over to the sofa, and slowly lowered herself down into it.

Paige glanced at her, 'You okay?'  
Piper nodded, 'I'm fine, unlike my son will be when I get my hands on him…' She looked over at Laura. 'You know him better than me. Where d'ya think he would be?'  
Laura thought for a moment. 'I have…one idea. But I don't know whether he will be there…'  
Paige folded her arms, 'Well, it's worth a try. Where is it?'

Laura kneeled on the floor. 'San Francisco Arbetorum. It was…it's going to be where Chris proposes to Bianca,' she said hesitantly. Piper looked disapproving. 'And you think he'll be there?' She started to walk downstairs.

Paige followed. 'Wow…okay. Back up…again. Bianca? As in…'  
Laura jumped in, '…As in deadly assassin…and Piper's future daughter-in-law.' She grinned at Piper. Piper turned around and pulled a face, 'NOT if I have anything to do with it…' Coming down the stairway and into the foyer, Laura looked around for a moment. 'You have no idea how weird it is to be in here, at least without paying admission,' Laura said, craning her neck to look up at the chandeliers.

Paige asked, 'Admission? Actually, I don't want to know,' Paige looked at Laura's hands, and then at Piper, who had sat down in the lounge, 'Did anyone pick up the atheme?' Laura and Piper shook their heads respectively. Leo came downstairs, and held up the small blade, 'Got it.'

She took it from him. 'I'll go check in the book for that demon, see if he has anything to do with Phoebe.' Paige went up the stairs. Leo walked into the living room. He looked at Piper, 'Do you want me to go check the Arbetorum?' Piper smiled up at him, 'If you would…' Leo half-smiled and with a white flash, was gone.

Laura went into the lounge, 'What about me?' Piper examined the teenager's eager face and responded apprehensively. 'I don't know, how old did you say you were?'

Laura looked aghast. 'Seventeen, why? What the hell does that change? You saw me before…or haven't I proven myself yet?'  
Piper pulled a face, 'Okay, okay…what do you suggest?'

Paige stood at the bookstand, frantically flicking through the Book.  
'Athemes, athemes,' she was muttering. She stopped and studied the atheme for anything on it's shiny surface that could distinguish it from others. She slammed the book closed after another few minutes in temper. Nothing, she thought.  
She looked out of the window at the clear, dark blue sky. 'Where are you Phoebe?' she said, aloud.

She walked back over to the book, and opened it up.  
A creak made her look up. It was Laura.  
'Hi,' Laura said, 'Need any help?'  
Paige looked at her, suspiciously, 'It depends on who you are, and what you're doing here?'

Laura smiled, looking, somewhat relieved. 'Ahh, typical Paige.'  
Paige stood, unsmiling. Laura caught the look, remembered where she was, and stopped smiling. She cleared her throat, 'Well, what I meant by that, is that...well, you're not as trusting as Piper. Which...uh, is a good thing...' she trailed off. 'Feel free to jump in any time here,' she said.

Paige folded her arms, and was about to say something, when she stopped and pulled a face, 'What do you mean, not as trusting as Piper? I trust people!'

Laura raised an eyebrow at her. Paige stared for a second and then nodded, 'Okay, okay. I grasp your point, but I only...'

She stopped as she saw Laura shaking her head. 'Paige, you don't have to justify yourself to me. I know you.'  
Paige raised her hand, 'That's the bit I'm having trouble with. You know me, I don't know you. I think I'm entitled to be a little wary of you.'

Laura nodded, 'I accept that. But, I saved your life. Why would I do that, if I wanted to hurt you?'  
Paige said, after a thought, 'Maybe you were doing that to gain our trust, and ...'  
Laura added,'...and I'm the servant of evil,' she gave Paige a look. 'You can trust me.'  
Paige looked at her, and smiled. She turned back to the book. Laura walked over to the stand, and reached for the atheme.

Paige's hand suddenly snapped over Laura's wrist, 'What are you doing?'  
Laura wrenched her arm away, 'I was just going to look at the atheme...' Paige didn't look convinced.  
'Hey, what's going on,' Piper said, just entering the room, and seeing a very angry looking Laura and Paige eyeing each other. Wyatt started crying, somewhere downstairs. 

Laura turned and looked at Piper, 'Should I...?'  
Piper nodded, 'Please...' Laura shot a dirty look at Paige, before turning tail, and walking out of the room.  
Piper looked at Paige and sighed, 'What was all that about?' she asked  
Paige shook her head as she spoke, 'I don't trust her, Piper. I just don't. It's in my nature to be wary. And,' she added, 'I'm surprised at you. How do know that this girl isn't a demon, you know, undercover?'

Piper, looked at the floor, before answering, 'She can't be...'  
Paige demanded, 'How can we tell?'  
Piper said, 'Two reasons. One, because I saw how she was with Chris...she loves him. And two...' she trailed off.

Paige folded her arms, expectantly. Piper breathed deeply, before saying, 'Two, because she is the spitting image of Prue.'  
Paige's expression softened slightly, and her arms dropped to her sides, 'Oh...'  
Piper looked at her, 'You wouldn't understand Paige...'  
She turned and walked out.

Paige stood, alone in the attic. The lamplight illuminated emotions across her face. Piper had upset her. She picked up the atheme, and threw it in anger. It struck the wall, and became embedded. She flopped down on to the sofa, and sighed.

The floor was cold. Very cold. The stone rubbed against the side of her face , and Phoebe groaned. She opened her eyes, but all she could see was a dim blur. She tried to move her arms, so that she could rub her eyes, but it was as if she had no control over her body.  
Her arms lay limp and lifeless beside her. Her head ached with a dull pain, as if she had been hit. Her face contorted as the dull ache became excruciating, but just for ten seconds or so.

The pain then dimmed to a bearable drone. She felt as though she was dreaming, but she was all too aware that she was awake. She tried to call for Leo, but her voice came out as an inaudible whisper.  
She made a noise that was halfway between a sob, and a moan. The last thing she felt was utter dispair and hopelessness, before her conciousness succumbed to darkness, and everything went black...

Leo orbed into the living room, the white lights regrouping into his form. He looked around, but seeing no signs of Piper, Paige or Laura, called, 'Hello?' He waited for a reply, and eventually he heard Piper's distant voice echoing own the stairs. He jogged up the stairway and got to the landing, where Piper met him.

She looked at him questioningly and asked, 'Well?'  
Leo shook his head, his face showing a mixture of disappointment and confusion.  
Piper closed her eyes and exhaled.  
Laura leaned over the edge of Wyatt's playpen and regarded him with a look of interest. 'How is it,' she said, softly, 'that someone like you, could cause so much pain?' Wyatt stared back, his blue eyes framed by a cloud of blonde curls made him look the picture of innocence. Laura noted this, and snorted.

She heard the low drone of a male voice, just outside the door, and she lept up. She ran to the doorway, and looked at Leo. His eyes caught hers, and she could tell that it wasn't good news. 'He wasn't there?' she asked.  
'No,' said Leo.  
Laura shook her head. 'I don't know where else he would have been…' she said, 'If something's happened to him because of me…'

Piper walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. 'Don't worry. We'll find him, and Phoebe,' she said to her in a reassuring voice.  
The floorboards creaked behind them, and they turned, to see Paige coming down the stairwell from the attic. Paige looked disdainfully at Laura, before she caught the look of despondency on all their faces. 'What's the matter? Did something happen to Chris or Phoebe?'

Piper sighed as she said, 'We don't know, anything as a matter of fact. Leo couldn't find Chris.'   
Paige nodded as she took this in. 'Well, did you try scrying for him?' Piper turned to Leo. 'Oh god, I can't believe I forgot to do that!'  
Paige looked at Piper, bewildered. 'You, forgot to scry?' Paige said. Piper nodded and waved her hand.

'Yeah, yeah, I know. Crap,' Piper said as she walked up the second set of stairs to the attic. Paige watched her go. Laura stood between Paige and Leo, looking awkward. 'Uh, what d'ya want me to do,' she asked.  
Paige turned to her. 'You?' she said, not even bothering to hide the disapproval in her voice, 'You could be more vague than you already are being.'  
Laura gave a confused laugh, 'Excuse me?'

Paige shot her look, 'I think you should go. I mean, you turn up. Phoebe and Chris go missing. What's with that?'  
Laura stared at her before replying, 'Something tells me that you wouldn't believe me even if I told you the truth.' Paige turned her head sharply when she heard this comment. 'Ah ha! So you admit you were lying?'

A grin spread over Laura's face as she turned. Paige heard her mutter, 'Unbelievable…I mean, you save someone's life…' Laura disappeared upstairs, after Piper.  
Paige turned back around to Leo. Leo's face was fixed with a look of utter disparagement. Paige sighed when she saw this. 'Why,' she started, 'Do I get the feeling that I am about to be lectured?'

Leo raised his eyebrows, 'What was all that about? I mean I know you have trust issues…'  
Paige cut in, 'Why do people keep saying that? I do not have trust issues! I am a very trusting person.'  
Leo shook his head, 'Whatever. Look, the point is, I don't think Laura's lying. Piper trusts her.'

Paige held up a hand, 'Yeah, but can we really count Piper. I mean, she has been acting a little hormonal…'  
Leo said, 'Yeah, hormonal, but she still has instincts. I know Piper, and she has good instincts.'  
Paige put her hands on her hips and looked offended, 'Uh, I also have very good instincts. Remember that little speed bump we hit a couple of years ago. What was his name? Oh yeah, Cole…?'

Leo pulled a face, 'You don't have to get sarcastic. Okay, all I'm saying is that you and Piper have to work together if you want to find Phoebe. Think of it as the Power of Two…'  
He walked off in the direction that Piper and Laura took.

Paige was left alone, once again, this time in the empty hallway. She shouted up to Leo, 'There's no such thing…'


	5. Chapter 5

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

It was still dark, but it was always dark down there. The fiery torchlight flickered, sending beams of crimson light into the treacly black darkness. The beams made shadows dance upon the grey stone walls of the cavern, as a sudden draught blew the fire. The draught turned to fire, and two heavily cloaked demons emerged from the inferno.  
Søren turned, as he felt the rush of air creep down the back of his neck, and was confronted by them. 'We have the witch,' said the left one.  
Søren nodded, understanding, 'Any problems?' The demon on the right shook his  
head, 'No. She has been…subdued. You were right. She put up no fight whatsoever.'

The left one continued, 'It was almost too easy. If only we could drain her…'  
Søren put up a hand, and looked serious, 'You can't. I told you what would happen if that…unfortunate, incident were to happen.' One of the demons turned directly towards Søren. A pair of scarlet eyes suddenly burned white-hot and seared into his. 'We…will…not…take…threats...' Søren started to shake, and the expression on his face turned sour. The demon released his gaze. '…At least not from lower level scum…'

Søren staggered and rubbed his eyes frantically. After he was convinced that no damage had been done, he smiled, slyly. 'Unfortunately for you, I am not the one doing the threatening.'  
The left demon said, in his low pitch, 'What do you mean by that?'  
Søren stopped smiling, and his face returned to normal; almost as if a mask had been slipped over it. 'That,' he said shrewdly, 'Is none of your concern. Go back to the witch. She is vital to the smooth running of this plan.'

The demons momentarily glared at him, their eyes red again. Then, they nodded and flames erupted from underneath their cloaks. Søren cringed, and covered his eyes. When he looked up again, they were gone.

The first light of day was just beginning to show itself. The thin shafts of light passed through the patterned net on the window. They came to rest on a woman's face. Her eyes were closed; her long eyelashes almost touching her cheeks. Her skin glowed as the daylight shone. Long, coffee coloured hair was spread out on a cushion behind her head; a few strands escaping, and falling over her face.

Leo sat opposite the sofa in one of the armchairs and watched Piper sleep. The blanket that she was covered in rose and fell with each breath, and she had a serene smile of her face. She looks so peaceful, Leo thought.  
As his eyes scanned her face, a feeling of longing overtook him. He still loved her, and it was painfully obvious to everyone. If only…

He thought back one year, to when he had first become an elder. His eyes glazed over as he remembered the look on Piper's face when she realised. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid to hurt her…Leo stood up and started to walk out of the room. He got to the doorway, and he turned around, and looked at Piper again.

'I could never tell you this when you're awake…but I miss you…'he whispered.  
Piper's eyelids twitched, and she stretched her arms. She opened her eyes, and looked around, sleepily. 'Leo? What time is it?' she said.

Leo walked round and looked at the clock in the next room. 'Just gone 9 o' clock,' he said, gently.  
Piper looked aghast, and she sat up, throwing the blanket off her. '9 o' clock? I was only supposed to rest my eyes for a few minutes…that was 7 hours ago. Why didn't you wake me?'

Leo walked over to the sofa, and sank down next to her. 'I couldn't,' he said, 'You were exhausted, and you need rest.' He put his hand on hers, where it was resting on the cushion. 'You're carrying our son; I wanted to make sure that you were relaxed. Remember all the problems we had with Wyatt?'  
Piper stroked her stomach, instinctively. 'How could I forget? But I've no right 'relaxing' while Phoebe is missing' she said, 'speaking of our son, did you find him, or Phoebe?'

Leo stood up silently, and held out a hand.  
Piper looked at it confused, 'Leo…?'  
Leo shook his head, and took her hand. He led her through the lounge and into the kitchen.  
Sat at the table, Piper saw a familiar face…  
'Chris…?'she said. Chris stood up, and Piper moved towards him, and embraced him, warmly.

All of a sudden, she pulled away from him, and struck him across the head, not maliciously, but it was hard enough to make Chris duck.  
'Ouch! What was that for?' he asked, confused, and rubbing his head. Piper stepped back, and sat down in Chris's chair. 'That,' she said, 'Was for taking off…again, and not telling me where the hell you were.'

Chris looked at his feet, 'Oh…that.' Leo started to laugh. Chris turned towards him and he looked half hurt, and half bemused at the hysterical Leo.  
'What's so funny? Me being beaten?' Chris asked. Leo shook his head, and with a large grin on his face said, 'No…well yeah. You two looked like a real family then…'

Chris stared at Leo, 'So to make us a 'real' family, I need to be hit, vigorously around the head, twice a day?'  
Piper looked at him. 'Stop being such a baby,' she said to him, 'And anyway, where exactly have you been?'  
Chris looked into her eyes, 'The Underworld,' he said.

Piper looked angry, 'So much for you being on 24 hour Wyatt Watch. I can't believe that you'd go back down there.'  
Chris folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. He waited until Piper stopped stopped talking, and the said, 'Well if you're done yelling at me, then maybe I can tell you what I found out.'

Piper was about to retort, but then she stopped talking after she heard what Chris said. She asked him, 'What...what do you ean found out? About Phoebe?'  
Chris replied,'Yes.'

Piper turned to him,'Why didn't you tell me to shut up or something?'  
Chris leaned against the kitchen counters, 'I didn't want to get hit again.'

Piper gestured wildly around, 'What about Phoebe?'  
Chris ran his fingers through his hair and said, 'I'm getting to it. So,after Laura and I had that little...' he coughed, '...disagreement, I decided to make myself useful.' Piper nodded,'Go on.'

Chris continued,'I orbed down there,' he pointed towards the ground, ' and do you remember when I said it was unsettled?' He looked at Piper when he asked this and she nodded. 'Well it's not anymore,' he finished. Piper stared at Chris, 'Wait, what do you mean?'  
Chris said 'It's different. The whole atmosphere. The demons seem almost...happy.'

Piper looked confused, 'Happy? Isn't that a little out of character?'  
Chris nodded and said, 'Yeah, that's what I thought. So I asked around...'  
Piper interrupted,' You asked around? Is that even possible?'

Chris looked annoyed and replied, 'Apparantly. Am I going to be able to finish telling you about this; maybe before I'm born?' He stared at her, pointedly.  
Piper nodded. 'Carry on...' she said.

Chris said 'Anyway, I spoke to this demon, and he said that there's a rumour going around that The Undying are feeding again, on a very powerful witch. A Charmed One.'  
He looked around. The sentence seemed to hang in the air.  
'The What are feeding? Feeding...on Phoebe?' Piper said, in shock.

Leo seemed to find his voice again, 'The Undying. They're very powerful demons,' Leo said. Piper nodded 'They would have to be. So, what's their speciality? Fireballs?'  
Leo shook his head, 'They don't kill. They feed by sucking the memories and emotion of their victims.'  
Piper winced, 'So...these demons, they have Phoebe?'

Chris nodded, 'I came back here as soon as I heard.'  
Piper looked blank, 'But how, and why?'

Leo said,'Well, she's the most vulnerable, ad she's a Charmed One. That's reason enough; for them at least.'  
The full effect of this sentence sunk in and Piper sat, stunned.

Chris leaned over to Piper, 'Are you okay?' he asked.  
Piper looked up at Chris, 'I need Paige...where's Paige?' Chris looked back at her worried, 'She's in the attic working on a few spells..'

Piper stood up, 'Why more than one?'  
Leo said, 'It's more than likely that they will be immune to your active powers,' he said, before adding, 'Plus, you need to track them too. They're notorious for being unseen when they need to be.' Piper nodded and walked out of the door. Chris started to walk after her, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Leo, who looked at him and said, 'Let her go. This is what she does.'

Chris stared Leo in the eye, 'She needs to calm down because it's not okay for her to be stressed right now!'  
Leo nodded, 'I know, but we can't stop her from saving her sister.'  
Chris shook his head, 'But she's pregnant! We can't just let her go and vanquish demons!'

Piper walked into the attic, where she saw Paige sat down at the desk, scribbling something on a pad. When she heard Piper, she looked up. How the morning sunlight had treated Paige was somewhat different to Piper. There were black shadows underneath tired, glazed eyes. Her skin was a pale grey colour, and the lack of sleep was apparent.  
'Hey,' she said to Piper, before letting out a great yawn.

Piper sat in the chair opposite Paige. 'You shouldn't have let me sleep so long. I would have taken over.' Paige shook her head, 'No, you need your sleep more than I do. Besides,' she said replacing the cap on the pen, and holding up a piece of paper,'I've finished these spells, and I'm raring to go.' She let out another yawn.

Piper raised a eyebrow, 'Raring to go,huh?'  
Paige looked determined, and she stood up, 'Yeah...well. I have to be. I presume that you've been briefed abut the demons?'  
Piper nodded, 'Yes, and believe me, I'm not over the moon about their names. 'The Undying' isn't exactly encouraging...'

Paige, who was pouring over the book, looked up when Piper said this.  
'Uh, you don't think you're going, do you?' Paige asked her.  
Piper stared back at her, 'Going where?' Paige pointed to one of the spells that she held in her hand.  
'To vanquish some demon ass...you're pregnant.'

Piper's face was fixed, 'So I've heard,' she said, 'But Leo said the demons were powerful, so you'll need the Power of...' she trailed off, when she realised that the Power of Three was exactly what they didn't have. Paige, however, looked surprisingly optimistic. 'Already accounted for. This vanquishing spell doesn't require the Power of Three.' 

Paige lifted the book up and placed it one the desk in front of Piper, 'That's who we're up against,' Paige said, pointing her finger at one of the pages in the book.

Piper lookd at it. On it, there was picture of a large black figure, heavily cloaked, with blood red eyes staring out from underneath a raven hood. The lettering at the top of the page spelled out the words, 'The Undying'. On the yellowing pages of the book, there was a description of the demons, which Piper began to read aloud:

_The Undying are a race of immortal demonic vultures, which feed upon their victims memories and emotions. They do not kill, but they slowly seperate their victims from their humanity, which eventually turns them into one of their own. The Undying usually attack under cover of night, as they are easily camouflaged. They only emerge centennially, and never attack in public, unless desperate. The full extent of their powers is currently unkown, as those who come into contact with these creatures rarely live to tell the tale._

Piper stopped reading, and scanned the rest of the page. 'Once again, Leo sounds like he has swallowed the books.' She added, 'This part about their victims being turned into one of their own; that doesn't sound good. I have to come with you. I can't let you face these things alone.'

'She won't be alone,' said a voice. Paige and Piper both turned their heads.  
Laura was stood at the doorway, holding Wyatt in her arms. She walked across the room, and placed Wyatt in his playpen. 'I'll be with her,' she finished.

Paige had a cynical smile on her face, 'You?' she said almost mockingly. 'You're a kid!'  
Laura put her hands on her hips, 'I resent that,' she stated.  
Paige said back, 'Of course you do, you're a teenager. You resent everything!'

Laura shot her a death-ray look across the room. Piper stood up and put up her hands. 'What is the matter with you Paige? She's just trying to help for god's sake!'

Paige said, 'How could she possibly help us? She's just a child!'  
Laura interrupted, 'Okay, first off, 'I'm not a child, okay? Secondly, for someone who is claiming to be the 'adult' here, you sure are whining a lot. Thirdly, if you continue to describe me as a child, then i might have to start acting like one...and throw you out of the window.'  
Paige scowled and folded her arms, 'You could try...' she said.

Laura looked at Paige, almost pityingly. 'Why are you trying to make me out to be something I'm not? I'm not evil, I'm not a demon or a warlock and I've not been sent here by anyone evil. I came here to escape evil. You think you've got it bad? You think you're superior to me?'

She walked over to the window seat, and sat down, facing Paige. 'I grew up with my powers. I know what magic can do. I've seen it kill my mother and my two aunts. I've seen it turn my cousin evil. It can destroy entire families, and even worlds. I don't blame you for not trusting me, with so much evil out there. But while you still live in a world where good has the upper hand, you can afford to trust, Paige. You can afford to trust me.'

She lapsed into silence, maintaining eye contact with Paige. Paige turned to Piper, who was quiet after the sudden outburst.

Laura turned her back to them and looked out of the stained glass in the window. There was a low rumble of thunder, and Wyatt let out a cry. This made Laura turn around.

The sky started to lighten, and the rain that had started to pound upon the window, ceased.  
Paige looked at Laura. 'Was that you?' she asked her, amazed.

Laura stood up and wiped a tearstain off her face. 'What was me?' she asked, innocently. She walked over o the desk, and looked at the piece of paper.

'I'm going to make a copy,' Laura said. She picked up the pen. Paige looked a little disapproving, and was about to say 'No', but Piper touched her arm.

'Paige, I think you should let her. I think she's proved herself, and you can't go alone,' Piper whispered.  
Chris and Leo walked in. Leo said, 'I've just got a call from the other Elders. It sounds important; will you be okay without me?'

Piper sat down, 'Yeah, it sounds like everythings ready...' Chris leaned against the desk, 'So you have a plan?' he asked. Paige looked from Laura, to Piper. Piper nodded at her. Paige sighed and said, hesitantly 'Laura and I are going to track The Undying with this spell,' she gestured to the paper in her left hand 'and then we are going to vanquish them with this spell.'

She gestured to her other hand. Leo said, 'That doesn't sound like such a good plan. What if they're ready for you? It could be a trap.'  
Piper said, 'It's always a trap, Leo. We have to save Phoebe.'  
Leo said, 'I know, but what happens when you get there?'  
Laura walked over, 'We'll just have to phone it in,' she said.

Chris stood up straight, 'I'm coming with you.'  
Leo shook his head. 'No, if this is a trap, and someone's after Wyatt your mom will need you,' he said, 'Piper, will you be okay?'  
Piper nodded, 'I have the added advantage in this pregnancy that I can blow things up without me having to worry about my baby messing around with my powers.'

Leo touched her shoulder, 'Okay, but you also have the added disadvantage that this baby can't heal you.'  
Chris mumbled under his breath, 'They just can't leave that alone...'  
Piper looked at Leo, 'I'll be fine...really.' Looking reassured, Leo orbed out; the swirling blue lights passing through the roof.

Paige opened a cupboard, and drew out six candles. She arranged them into a hexagon on the floor. She looked around. 'Does anyone have a light?'  
'Let me,' said Laura. She pointed to a candle, and a small orange flame ignited the wick. She repeated this five more times.

Paige and Piper looked dumbfounded at this, but Chris didn't flinch. 'What...what they hell was that?' Piper asked.  
Laura shrugged, 'What?'  
Paige stepped into the centre of the candles. 'Never mind, come on,' she said to Laura. Laura stepped in, and stood next to Paige. They held hands, with their eyes were fixed on the spells.  
'Be safe,' said Piper. The two witches stared to chant:

_Mist and shadow of the mind,  
Clear so we can seek to find,  
That which thrives and feeds on pain,  
And who's eyes see only gain_

White lights surrounded them, and they disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

Piper slammed The Book onto the desk, looking angry, 'You know. I am so sick of this book. It tells you how to get yourself into trouble, but when it comes to helping you out...'  
Chris looked at her, 'Piper...mom. You need to relax. All this stress can't be good for you. You're...'  
Piper said, '...pregnant. I know, I know. I just feel so useless.'

She opened the book again, and turned to The Undying entries. Her brow furrowed and she looked thoughtful as her finger trailed down the text, and came to rest on the illustration.  
Chris asked her, 'What is it?'  
Piper looked up at him, 'These demons...aren't the demon's that attacked before.'  
Chris looked confused, 'What do you mean, attacked before?'

Piper said, 'Oh yeah, you don't know yet. You were probably hanging around in some bar in the underworld.'  
Chris looked anxious, 'Some demons attacked? Who...what?'  
Piper looked around; on the desk, on the bookstand and on the floor. 'There was...an atheme somewhere...'

Chris stood up, 'I'll look.' As he did, he felt a presence behind him; sort of like he was being watched. He spun around quickly, but saw nothing. He turned back, but he heard a quiet, jagged breath. He straightened and said, 'Mom...'   
Piper looked up at him, 'What?' He put his finger to his lips to indicate quiet as he listened, 'I heard...something.'

Piper looked around, folding her arms, 'Uh, Chris?' She looked at him, but his eyes weren't on her. They were scanning the surface of the attic wall.  
They suddenly widened and Chris yelled, 'Mom, watch out!'

The white lights faded, and Paige shook her hand out of Laura's grasp. Laura's hand instead tightened on the piece of paper with the spell on it. Paige noted this and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, 'It's okay.'   
Laura looked surprised, and then she gave Paige a nervous smile.   
Both of them squinted through the gloom.

They were stood inside a cavern, with a low, bumpy ceiling. There was a roughly hewn stone floor beneath them, and the torchlight illuminated a great archway.  
Laura looked around, and pointed towards the arch, 'Let's go this way.'

Piper ducked instinctively at that moment. The usual clutter that filled the attic was sent into disarray, as a great force blasted it around. Chris dived out of the way as the desk was sent crashing towards him. He landed on the floor with a thud; quickly turning to face the attacker, taking in the scene hastily.

A cloaked demon, with black markings streaking down his face was bearing down on the slumped figure of Piper. She was semi-conscious, and Chris saw that there was a line of blood, trickling down her brow. A sudden glint caught Chris's eye, just above the demon's stained skull. An atheme was lodged into the attic wall. The demon gave a cruel smile as he saw Chris looking.

Hatred exploded inside Chris, clouding all other emotions. He lifted his hand, and gave a quick gesture. The atheme telekinetically flew from the wall, and was sent spinning towards the attacker. As if time was frozen, the demon laughed. He straightened up, and flung out his arms. A fiery force field appeared around him, which the atheme bounced off, harmlessly. It struck the wall, and there was a smash, as the blade shattered.

The demon reached inside his robes, and drew out an atheme; one that was identical to the other. He brandished it…and then shimmered away. Chris pushed himself up, and looked around, confused; the demon wouldn't just disappear. He started towards Piper, but as he moved, the demon reappeared in front of him. 'Surprise…' he snarled, before plunging the atheme deep into Chris's heart.

Chris swayed in shock; the blow was captured on his face. He stepped back, and gaped in disbelief at the blade buried in his chest. The demon grinned, and grasped he handle of the atheme, wrenching it away. Chris screamed in agony at the shooting pain, dropping to his knees.  
Stepping away, the demon smirked, 'Thank you,' he said, before orbing away.

The two witches made their way cautiously through the murky dark that hung like a mist. Pride forgotten, Paige was grasping Laura's hand, both of them standing shoulder to shoulder. Laura peered ahead. She was sure she could see something…but she couldn't be sure. She stumbled as her foot was caught on something hard.

She cursed, and let go of Paige to kneel down. She felt around, running her hand over the object. It was metallic, and quite sharp. She soon recognised it as a fallen torch bracket that had come loose from the wall. There was still a long piece of timber lodged inside it.

Paige shuffled her feet impatiently, 'What is it?' she asked.  
Laura replied, 'A light.' She lifted the torch out of the bracket, and waved her hand over it. Flames burst out of the torch, licking the slightly blackened surface. A glow encircled the pair, and both of them blinked to get used to the sudden light.

Paige shook her head, 'When we get out of this, you'll have to tell me how you do that,' she said in awe. Laura held the torch up in front of her, and started to walk forward, Paige in tow. Somehow reassured by the light, Laura once again looked ahead. This time, she could make out the 'something' better. It was a figure…a woman.  
Paige saw it too, 'Phoebe?' The pair broke into a run.

Piper blinked her eyes open, and everything came into sharp focus. She was facing upwards, towards the ceiling. She lifted herself onto her elbows, and she surveyed the room. She saw a figure lying in the middle of the room, completely still.  
'Chris…?' she said, before scrambling towards him. His shirt was soaked in blood, his breaths shallow and uneven.

Piper touched his face, which was face up, his eyelids flickering. He was freezing. 'Leo!' she yelled. Leo appeared in a flurry of white orbs, 'What is…?' he began, before taking in the scene. A look of panic flooded across his face. 

He quickly knelt down beside his son, and placed his hands over the wound.  
A golden light shone out from under them. The bloodstains began to disappear from Chris's shirt. The ripped hole repaired itself, and the wound healed. Air filled Chris's lungs, and his chest rose. His eyes shot open, and he sat up.  
'Mom…' he started.

Leo placed a hand on Chris's shoulder, 'It's okay, she's fine. What happened?'  
Chris ignored the question and looked to Piper, 'Did he heal you?'  
Piper looked back at him, 'What do you mean?'  
Chris pointed to his own head, indicating what he was saying, 'You got hit over the head; you were bleeding.'

Piper put her hand on her forehead, but her hand came away dry, 'Uh, no. He didn't heal me,' she said, confused.  
Chris frowned, 'Then who did?'

Laura skidded onto her knees beside the limp form. She held the torch up high, the flames illuminating the woman that lay before her. She was curled up, her head underneath her arms. Short tousled brown hair stuck out at odd angles from gaps in her fingers. Her face was hidden from view.

Paige crouched down beside Laura, and put a hand on Phoebe's arm, 'Phoebe? It's me, Paige. Can you hear me?'  
Phoebe lay, unresponsive. Laura grasped Phoebe's arm gently, and turned her onto her back.  
Phoebe's face was almost unrecognisable. Her skin was chalk white, with large black shadows underneath each eye. She looked drained, gaunt and hollow.

Laura turned away, cursing under her breath. Paige nodded, 'I know. Let's just get her home.' With that, she held Phoebe's shoulder, took Laura's hand and she orbed.

Leo examined Piper's head, holding it gently in his hands, 'No, there's nothing there,' he said.  
Chris shook his head and frowned a little, 'I could have sworn…'  
Leo shook his head in reply, 'Obviously not. You probably made a mistake or something,'  
Chris said, 'I'm telling you what I saw. Piper was lying there, unconscious and bleeding.'

Piper stood up, wearily, 'Chris, Leo, could we just drop it please. I'm fine, and whatever happened to me isn't happening any more. Now, this room needs tidying up.'   
Chris sprang onto his feet, 'I'll help,' he said.  
Piper said, 'No, I want you to look up the demon in The Book.'

Chris muttered, 'Which demon?'  
Piper folded her arms and turned to face Chris, 'Whaddya mean, 'what demon'? The demon that just skewered you would be a good start.'

Chris nodded, and walked over to the fallen bookstand, 'Okay, you don't have to yell…'

Paige and Laura looked at each other. The blue-white lights had stopped swirling, and they were still sat in the same dark cavern.  
'What the...?' Paige said.  
Laura supposed, 'There must be some kind of anti-orbing forcefield around this place.'  
Paige threw up her hands, 'So how exactly are we going to get out of here?'

Laura reached into her pocket and brought out the spells. Next to where she was kneeling was the glowing embers of the torch she had left. She held the torch up to the grainy piece of paper and squinted at it, 'I think we have to go back, the same way we came, ' she said.

Søren looked angrily at the figure in front of him, 'So what you're saying is, you didn't do what I asked of you?'  
The demon nodded and said, 'Yes, but at least I got something out of it..new powers.' Søren stopped and looked incredulously at the demon, 'What do you mean, new powers? This was supposed to be a pretty straightforward task, so that even you could have accomplished it. My orders were to wait until the oppertune moment, and then kill the infant.'

The demon cut in, his lips curling, 'Yes but you understimated them. There were two there, not just the woman. One was a whitelighter, a male, ' he held up the atheme, so that it's surface glinted in the torchlight, 'and then I stole his powers.'  
Søren noted the craftmanship of the knife, 'Ereptio potentia? Not exactly your style is it, Kraall?'  
Kraall shrugged, 'Hey, you have to keep up with the market. Killing witches doesn't pay as good as you would think. There is a lot of demand for whitlighter powers, especially orbing...'

Søren looked at the atheme, and then turned to Kraall, 'You might experience tough competiton for powers like those, so let me make it a little easier for you...'  
He drew an atheme out from the folds of his cloak, and thrust it into Kraall's stomach. Kraall screamed, his face a picture of pain, before disintegrating into dust.

The atheme Kraall had held in his hand fell to the ground. Søren bent and picked it up. He then turned and said aloud, 'I think it's time I paid a visit to my old pal Gideon...'

Piper replaced one last book on the shelf, before stepping back to admire her work, 'You know,' she said, 'I don't know why I bother. Maybe I should just blow up the house and be done with it...'

Leo smiled and said, 'I don't know how you can even think about housework at a time like this. I mean, with Phoebe...'  
Piper put her hands protectively over her stomach, 'I do it, to take my mind off how completely useless I feel.'

Leo shook his head, 'You aren't useless. I mean, at least you were here for Chris.' Piper said, 'Hmm. Speaking of which, what did the Elders want you for?'  
Leo stood up and gave Piper his seat at the desk, next to Chris, 'Gideon was holding a summit meeting. They don't know anything about these attacks.'

Piper nodded, 'What a surprise. Find anything, Chris?'  
Chris, who had been flicking noisily through The Book, had stopped. His finger was poised on a page. Piper leaned over and looked at the word at the top of the page, 'Reverto'.  
Piper asked, 'What do they do?'  
Chris read out:

_Their latin name is very fitting, as 'return' in english. They are able to create a forcefield at will, against anything and everything that they view as a threat._

Chris said, 'This matches the demon down to a 'T', except that it doesn't say anything about athemes...'  
Leo said, 'Well we can't rule them out. What is the larger issue here, is that two different types of demons are targeting this family. There has to be a faction of some kind...'

Piper cut in, 'But that doesn't make sense; why would he try and kill Chris, but leave me alone?'


	7. Chapter 7

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

'_Piper?' Phoebe slowly walked over to the hunched figure. Piper was silent, as she held something in her arms, gently rocking. Phoebe knelt behind her, and touched her arm with a gentle hand, 'Sweetie, what's wrong?' She leaned forwards, and saw exactly what was wrong._

Cradled in Piper's arms was Prue. Unnaturally still, her lips were pale and dried blood stained her pallid face. Piper's shoulders began to shake, and she turned a tearstained face towards Phoebe, 'She's gone…Phoebe…she's gone…' Piper's voice cracked and she turned her face down to face Prue.

Phoebe stopped feeling. The colours that met her eyes looked jaded and fake. The sound of Piper crying seemed distant. The words… 'She's gone'…echoed inside her mind. They were so final. Of course she hadn't gone, she couldn't leave… Prue was always there…

Her knees sank through the ground, and she felt as though she were falling. She could hear someone sobbing…somewhere…  
She felt herself shaking, and she realised that it was she who had been sobbing. She looked down at Prue…

Phoebe whimpered in her sleep-like state. Her face twisted as if she were in agony. Laura put down the paper, and stared at her, silently. Her face, a face that she hadn't laid eyes upon since that night…

'There's nothing…no way out of this cave,' Paige came out of the shadows, 'You know what? I get the feeling that we were expected…what's up?' She caught sight of Laura's face.  
Laura shook herself, 'Nothing…future stuff. You know how it is.'  
Paige looked uncertain, 'Actually, I don't.' Laura gave her a look, to which Paige answered, 'Don't worry; I'm not going to ask you. If you're anything like Chris you won't tell me anyway.'

Laura stayed quiet, her head bowed for a second. Then, she jerked it upwards and said, 'I've almost got this spell down…I just need to make a few changes…'  
The social worker inside Paige made a few mental notes. Body language, defensive, arms folded, shoulders high. Paige wanted to talk more, but by the way Laura was avoiding her gaze, she thought it best to let it drop.

Gideon closed the door behind him. 'Surprise,' someone said. Gideon spun round, and saw Søren leaning against his desk. It was mid-afternoon and the sun still shone through the stained glass in the window. The sound of voices was clearly heard outside the door. Gideon saw red, 'What are you doing here? How dare you…'  
Søren raised a hand, 'Oh, save it Gideon. This whole routine is getting boring. I'm not going to expose your little plot…yet.'

Gideon made a sweeping turn, and started pacing the room, 'Then what do you want?'  
Søren smiled, 'I've got bad news, and worse news…for you anyway.'  
Gideon raised his eyebrows, 'Give me the bad news.'  
Søren continued, 'Well, execution of phase two didn't go entirely to plan...'

Gideon cut in, 'You didn't get him?'  
Søren said, 'No, but I get the sneaking suspicion that you knew he wouldn't. Which…I'm a little pissed about. You informed me that there would be only one there!'  
Gideon said, 'There was another?'  
Søren said, 'Apparently, a whitelighter.' Gideon thought for a moment. It couldn't be Chris…who would go with Paige to save Phoebe? And it wasn't Leo. He made sure of that himself.

He asked, 'Did you speak to The Undying?'  
Søren nodded, 'Yes. They said that two women arrived about an hour ago.' Gideon looked confused, 'Two? Surely Piper wouldn't…?' He shook his head.

Søren said, 'And now…on to the worse news.'  
Gideon laughed, 'It gets worse?'  
Søren nodded, 'Exceedingly, I'm afraid. The Undying no longer want to, co-operate.'  
Gideon face turned grey, 'Wha…what do you mean?'

Søren said, whilst clearly enjoying the look of dismay on Gideon's face, 'They feel that, although your plan was good, they want to play it their own way. 'And,' he added, 'I can kinda see their point too. I mean, look at it from their position. They have two witches, like lambs to the slaughter. The rest of the family are sitting ducks. They can take out the Charmed Ones, and the little brat with ease. No-one in the Underworld would pass that up.'

He knelt down beside Gideon, who had slid down against the wall and had his head in his hands, 'Bad luck…'  
He stood up, and was about to leave, when he remembered something. He drew the atheme out of his robe pocket, 'Oh, by the by…one of my demons got a little, too ambitious. He decided that it would be profitable to steal the whitelighter's powers, and I'm inclined to agree…' he held up the atheme to show Gideon, before placing it back in his robes.

Gideon noticed that it stuck out from within the folds of the cloak. Søren turned around, and Gideon flicked his wrist. The atheme flew out of Søren's pocket and soared across the room, without him noticing.

Søren said, 'I guess in this game, you lose.'  
Gideon shrugged, 'I guess so…'  
Soren laughed and shimmered out of the room.   
Gideon walked over to where the atheme landed, and picked it up.

'Maybe they were after Wyatt?' Chris suggested.  
Piper said, 'But he was right there, alone. If he wanted him, he could have had him.'  
Leo said, 'Is there nothing else you can remember?'  
Chris thought for a moment, 'Now you mention it…the demon…he could orb.'  
Piper said, 'How is that possible?'

Leo said, 'He must have stolen the power somehow. Maybe when…he stabbed you…'  
Chris said, 'Of course!'  
Piper looked from one to the other, 'Did I just fall asleep and miss something?'  
Leo said, 'Don't you see? The atheme that the demon used could somehow transfer powers.'

Piper said, 'A power-sucking atheme? That kind of adds insult to injury…literally.'  
Leo said, 'Chris…?'  
Chris said, 'Already tried, I can't orb, or move anything.'  
Piper said, 'But that can't be the reason they are working together, for powers. There has to be another motive.'

Leo said, 'There probably is, which means they'll be back. There is a vanquishing potion. Piper, will you be up to making it?'  
Piper replied, 'Of course, at least I can do something useful.' She scooped up The Book in her arms and disappeared down the stairs. Chris looked at Leo, 'How am I gonna get my powers back?'  
Leo said, 'I'm still thinking about that, but we'll figure it out, okay?' He looked at Chris and gave him a reassuring smile. Chris nodded, 'Thanks Dad.'

Laura held up the spell with a air of complacency, 'Finished it.'  
Paige crawled around to sit beside Laura, 'Can I see that?' Laura handed her the paper. There came a sudden draught that blew along the narrow cavern. Laura's head spun around. Her eyes tried to pick out something in the inky blackness that swirled like a mist around them. She thought she could see something…but it was impossible to tell what it was.

She stood up, and turned slowly around, inspecting every bump, every crack in the wall. She took a couple of steps forward, cautiously placing one foot in front of the other. She heard someone cry out, and she turned around again. She saw Paige, swaying back and forward, her face expressionless, like a mask. 'Paige?' Laura said.

They emerged from the shadows. Moving like black smoke, they glided towards Paige. 'Paige!' Laura yelled. She started forwards, but she only got a few steps before she found her feet frozen to the ground. One of the group suddenly looked up. Laura found herself transfixed by a pair of white-hot eyes. She tried to turn her head; she had to fight it…

_A man with long blonde hair and an arrogant grin was pinning her against the wall by her neck. 'Just let me go…I swear I don't know where Chris is. Wyatt, please!' she begged, 'You wouldn't hurt me…'_

The man laughed, cruelly, 'Wouldn't I?' She choked, as his grip grew stronger…

…She was thirsty. Her mommy wouldn't mind if she got up for a glass of water. She slipped out from her warm bed, and padded out of the room.

She tugged on her nightdress, nervously. Regardless of her powers, the dark still held secrets that would scare any nine year old.

The house was strangely still, deathly still. She tiptoed down the stairs, not daring to make any noise. She entered the kitchen and turned on the light…

Laura screamed in terror, although she was barely aware of doing so. She dropped onto her knees, her head was swimming. She felt intensely frightened, like all the fear that she held inside was being brought to the surface. Then, the emotion started to subside, as if it were being drained from her…

Phoebe stirred. Her head ached, and she could hear someone screaming, an innocent. She tried to sit up, but the movements of her arms were slow and clumsy. She blinked, as the sudden light that streamed into her eyes was almost blinding. She could see the outline of a figure kneeling over her. She strained to see who it was…  
'Prue?' she mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

Piper stirred the contents of the pot. The aroma that came off the simmering potion made her feel faint, and slightly sick.  
She checked the Book for any other ingredients that she would need. Powdered Caraway seeds were atop of the list, and she strained for the pestle and mortar. A hand passed it to her across the counter.

She looked up and saw Leo. 'Thanks,' she said, softly. She added the seeds, and started to crush them. She put them in the pot, and then replaced the lid. She walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. Leo sat opposite, 'So much for you having to relax, huh?'  
Piper nodded, 'Yeah, I didn't really expect there to be much chance of that anyway. This is my life we're talking about…'

Leo said, 'What about Paige and Laura?'  
Piper looked at her watch, 'Well, they've been gone for over an hour, and I'm starting to get really worried. Would have thought they would have been back by now.'  
Leo said, 'Laura seems smart enough, and we know what Paige can do. They'll be fine.'  
Piper didn't look convinced, 'Well, if they aren't back within the hour, I'll go after them myself.'

Leo looked troubled, 'I don't think…'   
Piper gave him a look, 'Leo, I really need your support right now, more than I need your judgement.'  
Leo looked her straight in the eye and placed a hand over hers, 'Piper, what I said…when I told you I still loved you…it wasn't just in passing. I meant it, which means that I can't just let it go…'

Piper looked down, 'I can't think about that right now. I have to concentrate on my sisters, Chris and Wyatt. Then, maybe I can think about you.' She hauled herself up and walked towards the kitchen door. She turned and said, 'The potion will be done in about five minutes, so I'll need you to turn off the heat,' before walking out of the room, with Leo staring after her.

Paige could hear somebody calling her name. She wanted to see who it was, they might need help, but she felt distrustful, more so than she had ever done in her life. What did they want from her? It was probably a trap…Laura. She knew there was something about her that wasn't right. She suddenly felt the feeling lessen…

_'Hey, are you okay?' Shock numbed her senses and she looked around bewildered. She could see faces, concerned looking faces staring back at her._

She didn't understand why they were looking at her; she was fine. She remembered that it was Friday, and she had to get home.

She strained to remember where she was. She could see light, people and a busy road. What was she doing on the sidewalk? 

She felt a hand on her arm, lifting her up, supporting her.   
Everything suddenly just clicked and came into focus.

She saw the truck veer toward them and the car swerved. Her mom screamed…  
Paige sobbed as she saw the car in flames before her…

Phoebe shook herself as she sat up. It was pitch black, and she couldn't see a thing.  
'Prue?' she called. She was sure that she hadn't imagined it, imagined her. She rolled over onto her hands and knees and groped about for something, anything. Her hand brushed against stone, and she grasped the jagged edges of a wall face. Her arms shook and she felt weak, but she gritted her teeth and pulled herself up. She felt smothered, as though the cloying darkness was suffocating her.

She stepped forwards, cautiously. Her movements seemed stiff, forced and each footfall made her think that she was falling. She stopped for a second, and did nothing but remember. She had almost forgotten how much it had hurt, how much she cried. She didn't know how long she had sat with Piper that night; holding each other…

Laura heard a voice, distant and echoing. She tried to pull away from the memories that were replaying over and over inside her mind, but it felt as though they were heavy; like carrying a weight...

_She jumped backwards, still screaming. She stumbled and fell over, but she carried on scrambling. By now she was sobbing, calling out, 'Mom...Piper...Paige...!'_

She heard a noise on the stairs, and her head spun around, 'Chris!' she sobbed, but she was unable to say more. It felt as though someone was squeezing her throat, rendering her dumb.

She felt Chris put his arms around her, 'What's the matter?' he asked, urgently. She said nothing, but looked fearfully at the kitchen doorway, which had been plunged into shadow once more.

Chris followed her gaze, and slowly stood up, 'What is it? Is there a spider or something?' he asked. It was true, of all the things to be afraid of, she couldn't stand spiders. But now, she knew that spiders were the least of their worries…

Chris looked at her expression. She was frozen in fear, and staring intently at the doorway, as thought expecting something to emerge from the shadows.  
He took a deep breath. He had to be brave, look out for Laura whenever he could.

He walked slowly into the kitchen and looked around.  
The milky moonlight light that shone through the gap in the curtains cast an eerie glow about the room. He could see something on the floor…a huddled figure. He walked over to the light, and switched it on…

_Lazarus Demons_, _Scavenger Demons_, _Muses_. Chris flicked over every page…nothing. Piper walked into the attic, 'Found anything?'  
Chris shook his head, 'This book needs indexing, seriously. There's nothing in here that tells me how to get my powers back. The only thing I can think of is if I get the atheme back. But even then, there's no guarantee that it'll still contain my powers.'

Piper said, 'We could summon the demon that took it…'  
Chris said, 'Can you say, long shot?'   
Piper said, 'No, it just might work. With a spell of course…'  
Leo entered the room, 'The potion's done,'.   
Piper turned to him, 'Good timing. We have a plan,' she stated.  
Leo asked, 'What kind of plan?'


	9. Chapter 9

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

_The long green stem of the rose twisted as it fell through the air, as if in slow motion. Head bowed, Laura watched its progress before it came to land on the granite coloured coffin. She turned her head away, as if she could hardly bear to watch anymore. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up._

Chris smiled down at her reassuringly, and she embraced him; burying her face on his shoulder and trying to block out what she was feeling…

Phoebe picked up the torch. There were no flames, but it still glowed a little. She held it up, and looked around. She saw Paige and started towards her. Almost automatically, she put two fingers on her neck. There was a pulse, and Phoebe sighed with relief.

Phoebe straightened up, and turned around. There was another figure, but the in the poor light she couldn't tell who. She blew on the torch, and the embers of the fire glowed brighter. She made out long brown hair, which was spilled over the stone floor. Piper?

She walked over, and kneeled beside her. Holding the torch close, she could see that it wasn't Piper, but a young girl. Phoebe looked at her and frowned slightly. There was something familiar about her…

Leo put a stopper in the potion bottle and handed it to Chris. 'Here,' he said, 'This one is designed to freeze…'Chris held it up the bottle of emerald green liquid up to the light, 'Don't we have Piper for that?'

Leo nodded, 'Yeah…it's just better to be safe than sorry.' Chris pointed to another vial that stood on the kitchen counter, 'What's that one for?'  
Leo picked it up, 'The vanquishing potion.' Chris took it from him and placed it in his other hand, 'Where's mom?'

Leo said, 'She's getting the crystals for the cage.' He looked doubtful for a moment, 'Are you sure that this is going to work?'  
Chris said, 'I don't see why not. It's pretty straightforward; we summon, we torture, we get back my powers.'

Leo said, 'Well, okay. Just make sure you know what you're doing…'

Phoebe put a hand on her temple and rubbed it, trying to ease the pains that kept shooting through her skull. She suddenly felt angry as she looked around at the two slumped figures. This wasn't just any kind of anger. This was hatred; pure, unbridled fury that made her feel as though she were about to explode.

She turned and yelled, 'So this is my rescue team? I see that Piper deemed it above her to even think about me…but she's too wrapped up in her own pathetic and useless life to even think about me!'

She looked at Paige in disgust, 'And she calls herself a super witch! Poor little Paige, abandoned at birth…unwanted by everyone. She'll never be Prue…she'll never be my real sister! She'll…never…!' In her rising temper she hurled the torch across the cavern. It hit the craggy stonewall, scattering ashes and glowing embers over the cold floor. She heard a 'clunk' and the timber hit the ground, and there was silence.

The abrupt darkness snapped her back to her senses. In the stillness, she could hear her blood pounding in her ears, and she felt her cheeks flushing. As though in shock, she stepped backwards. The aching muscles in her legs gave way, and she collapsed. Involuntary sobs escaped from her mouth, and she could feel tears pouring down her face. She told herself to open her eyes...but they were already open. The cloying darkness made her feel claustrophobic, and she struggled for breath.

It had felt like she had no control over herself. That wasn't her who shouted, screamed those things…that's not what she felt. She had just been a passenger inside her own mind, as something took over.

Conflicting emotions fought inside Phoebe's mind; echoing like voices. Sorrow overtook her, and huddled in the endless dark, she cried herself into unconsciousness.

Piper replaced the cap on the pen, and put the pad to one side as she poured over the book. Leo was about to walk into the attic, but he stopped at the doorway. The light from the lamps made it appear darker outside the stained glass in the windows. In the growing dusk, the light gave Piper an almost angelic glow. Piper could feel someone looking at her and she turned around. Leo smiled at her, but she didn't return it. She was biting her lip anxiously and frowning.

Leo walked over to her, 'What's is it…what's happened?' he asked. He sat in the chair opposite her. Piper pushed the book forwards, so it lay in front of him. She jabbed her finger at a page, the paper crackling under her finger.  
'Did you know this?' she demanded. Leo looked at the book. She was pointing at the Undying entry; the last paragraph:

_The Undying infect their chosen victims with a power that comes from their eyes. Once infected, their chosen prey have limited time before they become a shell of their former selves. It is entirely dependant on the strength of character._

Piper asked again, 'Did you?'  
Leo nodded, 'Yeah, but I thought you did too!' Piper sat silently for a second, her head bowed. Leo continued, 'Piper…?'  
Piper looked up at him, her eyes filling up with tears, 'I should have read it all…I'm sitting here…' she broke off, and put her head in her hands. Leo leapt up from his seat and knelt beside her.

'Hey,' he said, 'Everything's going to be okay…'  
Piper looked up, tearstains streaking her face, 'How? How is it going to be okay?'  
She stood up and started pacing 'Do you realise that I last time I saw Phoebe was more than twenty-four hours ago. By now she could be…'

Leo walked over to her. She stopped and he bent down to look in her eyes. He lifted up a hand and wiped away a tearstain with his thumb; his hand on her cheek.  
She turned her head into his palm, and put her hand on his. He smiled at her, gently. 'Everything is going to be fine…I won't let anything happen,' he said.  
She moved into his arms and placed her head on his shoulder. Leo's heart pounded as he stroked her hair, lovingly.

'I promise…' he whispered


	10. Chapter 10

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

Piper felt Leo stroking her hair, heard him whisper. She moved in closer, because she needed him; wanted him with every breath. Leo pulled away slightly, and looked at her, 'Are you okay?'  
Piper nodded, 'Thank you.'

Leo gave her one last smile, and walked over to the desk. Piper stepped backwards, and sat on the window seat, watching him. She picked up the box of crystals beside her and busied herself with placing them, trying to smother thoughts of Leo that passed through her mind. She watched his brow furrow with concentration as he picked up the pad and scanned it. She felt so confused; and her heart was racing.

Leo looked up at that exact moment, and caught her staring. She quickly shifted her gaze. 'What?' Leo asked.  
Piper looked at him, innocently, 'What?'  
Leo looked a little confused, before he turned his attention back to the pad.  
Piper felt herself blushing. The way he made her feel…the way he held her, made her feel as though she was falling. Falling in love again. But Piper knew that she had never fallen out of love, she'd never stopped feeling…

Paige's eyes snapped open, and she sat up, looking around, frantically. She panicked, as she couldn't see anything, until she realised where she was. 'What happened,' she groaned, holding her head. She went to stand up, but decided better of it, as her head was spinning. She stretched her hand out, and felt around, patting the stone floor.

She reached out further and her fingers met something. A hand…?  
'Phoebe…?' she said, but then she placed her hand on something crumpled. Paige picked it up, and she could tell it was paper. The spell. Paige picked it up and held it in front of her face, but even then, she couldn't see anything. She put her hands out again, and she felt hair; extremely long and soft.

It was Laura. Paige moved a little closer to her, and put her arms underneath Laura's neck, lifting her up slightly. 'Laura,' she said, 'Laura…come one, I need you, come on. Please wake up.' As she spoke she tapped Laura's face with her hand.

Laura groaned a little and stirred. Paige smiled, 'Thank god…Laura, are you okay?'  
Laura awoke to find herself in a very uncomfortable position, and it felt as though someone was slapping her.  
She didn't move for a moment, before yelling, 'I'm blind!'  
Paige sounded scornful as she replied, 'Don't be stupid…remember where you are.'  
In fact she was secretly relieved that Laura was okay, but she didn't want to appear that way.

Paige asked, 'How do you feel?'  
Laura replied, 'Weird…light-headed…plus, I feel like someone's poked me in the eye…'  
Paige smiled to herself, glad that Laura couldn't see her expression, 'I can't think what that could be…'

Chris handed one of the vials to Piper, 'That's the vanquishing potion…'  
Piper pointed to the little bottle that he held in his other hand, 'And that one?'  
Chris explained, 'This freezes the demon…seeing as I am showing a distinct lack of powers…'  
Piper said, 'Chris, this demon is immune to _my_ powers…he attacked before, remember?'

They were stood in the attic, and darkness had fully set in. Looking through the window, Chris could see the city lights over the roves of the adjacent houses.  
Chris nodded, 'I know. It doesn't mean he'll be immune to this…'

Leo sighed, anxiously. Piper spun around, 'What's up?'  
Leo said, reluctantly, 'I don't like this plan. I mean, if you're right, and this demon is immune, then…'  
Piper interrupted, 'Stop worrying so much, Leo. We have the potions and the crystal cage, so we're more than prepared…'  
Chris looked at Leo, worried. Leo nodded at Chris, to show that he understood.

Piper stood with the spell, in front to the cage. Leo thought, 'What is she doing? She would never usually even consider this…'

Piper cleared her throat and then recited:

_Magic Forces, Blessed Be,  
Harken as I call to thee  
I summon now, the demonic blade,  
That holds the Powers to be re-paid_


	11. Chapter 11

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

The light shone back and forth, back and forth; running the full length of the blade, clouding his reflection for mere moments, before he sighed impatiently and replaced the atheme on the desk in front of him.What to do…? He was disturbed once again by those feelings that told him what he was doing was wrong, well…would he call them feelings? They were more like niggling doubts that gathered at the back of his mind.

He shook his head, as if to shake off all doubt, 'No…I'm doing this for the greater good,' he said, firmly. He jumped as he heard the clock chime and looking at the tarnished brass hands on the clock face, he saw that it was nine o' clock. A red –orange fire erupted in the grate at the very last stroke, and his attention was captured momentarily, before he turned back towards the blade. He picked it up once more, and contemplated using it for one fleeting moment…

There came a knock at the door, and he dropped the atheme onto the hard surface of the desk, where it landed with a thud. A small man, whose eyes were framed with large glasses, poked his head around the door, 'Excuse me sir…'  
Gideon glared at him angrily, 'Sigmund, how many times have I told you, not to disturb me!'. Sigmund entered warily, his hands shaking as he fidgeted nervously, 'Bu…but sir, you asked me to come.'

Gideon's face was fixed in thought, before he uttered, 'Oh, of course. Shut the door…'. Sigmund did so and the sat in the chair in front of Gideon's desk, perching anxiously on the edge. Gideon gestured to the atheme in front of him, and Sigmund looked at it confused, 'What is…?' he stammered.  
Gideon interrupted, 'This, Sigmund holds all the answers to my problems…'

Sigmund looked blank, and Gideon let out an exasperated sigh, 'For pity's sake…this is a blade known as Ereptio Potentia!'  
Sigmund's eyes showed a flicker of recognition, 'Oh yes…I remember reading…'  
Gideon interrupted once again, 'It has the ability to steal powers. Hence the name…'  
Sigmund looked slightly resentful, and he sat back in his chair, 'What has this got to do with us?'

Gideon stood up, and began to slowly meander around the room, 'Because, Sigmund, this atheme contains the powers of a certain Christopher Halliwell. Without them, Chris is useless in the past, and there is one less person to stop us getting to Wyatt!'  
Sigmund says, 'But sir, Chris is the Charmed Ones whitelighter. Surely you cannot be responsible for leaving them misguided?'

Gideon, who had reached the fireplace looked into the blackened grate and said, 'The Charmed ones will get a new whitelighter; I'll see to it that they do. And Chris can be sent home again, a simple spell should suffice...'  
Sigmund said, 'But sir, it does pose a question…how did you get this atheme?'  
Gideon said, 'Oh, nothing to be concerning yourself with Sigmund. I got it from one of my…contacts…'

Sigmund looked suspicious, '_Demonic, contacts?_'  
Gideon said, 'I told you, one of my contacts. Don't you see what this means? We've done it! We've managed to change our future…our destiny! I shall no longer be…'

Sigmund said, urgently, 'Sir…'  
Gideon snapped, mid sentence, 'Don't interrupt Sigmund!'  
Sigmund said, 'Yes sir…but the atheme's gone…'

Piper watched the swirling lights that had suddenly appeared in the centre of the crystal cage. She tightened her grip on the vial in her hand and braced herself. Leo took a step forward and stood beside Piper, resisting the urge to put a protective hand on her shoulder. Something fell with a metallic thud, and the lights disintegrated.

Piper's eyes widened, and she looked into the crystal cage, frantically, 'Uh…Leo?  
What the hell was that?'. The atheme lay glinting on the rug, where it had just fallen. Leo walked over cautiously, 'Is this it?' he asked Chris. Chris walked over to the desk and picked up the handle of the shattered atheme, studying it momentarily. He turned around to walk back, and he found himself confronted by a pair of white-hot eyes…

He tried to cry out, tried to turn his head so he could warn his parents, but it was as if he was frozen. His mind was racing, and his concentration seemed to be captured by the demon…he couldn't let go. Darkness clouded his vision, and he felt his knees come into contact with the ground with a hollow clunk. Leo spun around as he heard this, and yelled out in horror, 'Chris!'

Piper gave a scream, and instinctively covered her eyes as the demon flashed his deadly gaze over to Leo. Leo had been running over to Chris; to try and move him away from the demon, get him to safety. Now, those eyes transfixed him…  
He collapsed to the ground, his feet sinking through the ground, and terrible voices screaming in his head; pleading sobs and terror…  
Piper turned her head away from the demon's stare and she backed into the corner, the smoke-like movements of the demon chasing her.

She stumbled over something hard and she tripped, falling onto her back. She could already sense the panic beginning to rise inside her body, fear pressing down upon her, restricting her breaths, so she was gasping for air. She curled herself up, trying to make herself as small as she could. Her thoughts were only on her baby, her unborn child. She waited for something, for anything to happen.

After what seemed like hours, she squinted through her tightly shut eyes, and sucked in a breath. It looked like she was surrounded by a bright blue light, swirling in an arc. She looked through the light, and she could see no sign of the demon. The light suddenly faded, and Piper blinked, trying to get her eyes used to the light. She remembered Chris and Leo, and she struggled to her feet, running quickly towards Leo. He was conscious, rubbing his aching temples with the flats of his palms.

She asked, 'Are you okay?'. He nodded accepting the hand that she offered out to him, and pulled himself to his feet. 'Chris…' uttered Piper, as she caught sight of hr son, lying crumpled and his face contorted as if in great pain. Piper kneeled beside him, and pulled his head onto her knee, looking decidedly fretful. She turned her worried eyes up to face Leo, who returned her gaze.

Paige crawled forwards feeling her way with her hands, all the time searching for it.  
'You found it yet?' she heard Laura yell from somewhere behind her.

Paige called back, 'No…this is ridiculous! How are we ever supposed to find anything like…**yow**!'

Laura sounded worried when she called again, 'Paige…you okay?'  
Paige sat down, squeezing her hands together, hoping that the sharp, hot pain would fade.  
'Guess what?' she hollered, 'I found the torch…'  
Laura said, 'Great! Come on…'  
Paige interrupted, 'Wait it gets better…wanna know what's even better?'

Laura said, 'Yeaah?'  
Paige said bitterly, 'It's still hot…'


	12. Chapter 12

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

_Hardly daring to breath, he pressed his back firmly against the scored stone walls. He could hear the low rumble of voices just around the next corner, and one of them was familiar, uncomfortably so._

He slowly edged sideways, placing each footfall carefully like a cat. He closed his eyes, and with his head turned upwards prayed that they couldn't hear his heart pounding in his chest.

As he got to the corner, he took a deep breath as if he were about to dive into water. Fear fleetingly froze him to the spot and he considered turning away, letting it be, today of all days…

A sudden silence brought him out of his apprehension, as the voices seemed to dissipate into nothing. He sighed, partly relieved, but there was a part of him that dreaded what would happen next. He turned his head, and he peered around the corner.

The little light that flickered came from a small group of candles that were sat at one end of the chamber. Stood in front of them was a teenage boy, with short blonde hair.  
He noted the boy's blackened silhouette, contrasting heavily with the warm glow of the candlelight. Black aura for a blackened heart, he thought coldly.

'Chris, it's rude to stare…' a voice broke the silence, and the final word reverberated around the high ceiling. Chris's eyes snapped into the back of the boy's head in shock. How did he know…?

'How I know, and what I know are my own business…unlike you…'  
The figure turned and Chris could see the sadistic smile that was captured upon his face. Hatred shot through his body, drowning out everything he had felt…he felt sick.

'How can you stand there smiling, how can you do this today?' he demanded.  
He could feel hot tears begin to prickle behind his eyes, but he blinked them back.

'Chris, if you want to cry, then go ahead. After all, it is a very sad day…' the boy stated, using a tone of voice purposefully intended to provoke him.

It evidently worked, as Chris returned a look of pure contempt, 'Mom isn't even cold in the ground…'  
The boy looked back, stonily, 'Don't give me that Chris…I turned up didn't I?'

Chris said, 'No, actually. You were late, you made a scene during the service…'  
The boy interrupted, 'The 'service' was a complete joke anyway. Since when do witches take to hanging around churches?'

Chris raised an eyebrow, 'Wyatt, look around you. You're stood in a crypt, making deals with demons…you can't even be counted as a witch anymore…'

Realisation dawned over Chris, and he stared at Wyatt, 'Those demons…they're…' he trailed off, not wanting to say it. Wyatt looked back coldly, 'What are you talking about?'

Chris stuttered, a fresh set of tears reforming behind his eyes, 'Those were the demons that came that night…they ki...killed them…'  
Wyatt suddenly took in what Chris was saying, 'No…'

Chris pointed an accusing finger at Wyatt, 'They came to meet…you. This was all your fault…'  
Wyatt's voice got louder and louder, 'Don't you dare put that on my head!'

Chris yelled back, 'I saw them! In the kitchen…'  
Wyatt said, his voice quieter again, 'End of conversation, Chris.

Disgust built up even more inside of Chris and all the pain he had felt over the past few days needed an outlet, someway to escape from inside.  
All the times he wanted to scream, tell everyone that he wasn't coping, that he didn't want to live this way anymore…

'You asshole…' he growled, before flinging his arm outwards. Wyatt yelled as he was lifted off his feet and was sent flying backwards, directly across the chamber.  
His back struck a high stone shelf that jutted out from the flat marble wall, and he fell to the ground.

Chris walked over to where Wyatt fell, on his front and struggling to remain conscious. Chris grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up, fury clouding his every judgement, and his mind was screaming for him to hurt him, make him understand how it was meant to feel…

Pinning him to the wall by his neck, he raised his hand and clenched his fist.  
As if time slowed, he saw himself with Wyatt, saw him ready to strike. He saw himself, just seconds ago, throw him across the room, and watched the shock develop upon Wyatt's face as he hit the jagged rock.

It was like a release and he let go of Wyatt's neck, reeling with panic. Wyatt steadied himself on the wall before lifting up his head slightly and staring at Chris through seething eyes, 'That was probably the most stupid thing you've ever done…'

Chris backed away as he caught the anger in Wyatt's eyes, but Wyatt's hand reached out and grabbed his jacket sleeve. Chris looked pleadingly at Wyatt and searched for something in his eyes that he could understand; that was recognisable to the brother that he had once known, and still loved.

Wyatt grabbed Chris' neck and lifted him up. Chris choked and started to kick his legs urgently, wanting to tell him something, anything…  
'This would be so much easier on you if you just kept still, you know,' Wyatt stated, coolly.

Chris put both of his hands onto his neck and tried to pry away the fingers that held a pincer-like grip around his neck…  


_Chris turned his head so he could see better. What was he doing on the floor?  
He sat up, and the pain hit him; the shock wearing off in seconds._

Aching all over he slowly got up and looked around. It was silent inside the chamber; no trace of Wyatt, although he had left his mark. All around Chris were fallen pieces of stone, and burnt-out candles littered the ground.

There was a throbbing pain above his eye, and he tenderly felt about with his fingertips. When he pulled his hand away, it was stained with blood.

'Chris…?' a small voice echoed through the chamber, the still air making it sound ghostly. It was Laura.  
'I'm here,' he called. She followed his voice, appearing through the dark passageway. The small amount of candles that were still lit showed her small tearstained face and she looked stiff and over formal in her black dress.

'What are you doing down…you're bleeding…'she said moving towards him.  
He tried to pull away, but she held onto his arms, and touched the small gash above his eye…

Chris had finally gone quiet. Piper cast another concerned eye over him and another feeling of ineffectiveness washed over her. She picked up a hand that lay by his side and held it, almost willing him to wake up. What she had read in the Book just moments before was floating around inside her head.

She studied his face, taking this opportunity to memorise every…scar?  
She brushed the small blemish above his eye with her fingertip, wondering how he'd got it. She'd never noticed it before, and she felt slightly odd knowing that maybe she never would…


	13. Chapter 13

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

_The icy fingers of a chill wind brushed her cheeks and she pulled her jacket tighter around her tiny frame._

As she regarded her surroundings her eyes looked glassy in the moonlight that bathed the garden in a ghostly silver glow.  


_Ghostly...  
_

_Silent curses chased each other through her mind for even thinking that word. Each breath she took made a wave of agony rip through her, the pain was tearing her apart inside. As she felt the familiar prickle of hot tears begin to build up behind her eyes, she buried her head in her hands and fiercly blinked them back, taking deep calming breaths._

A sentence replayed again and again in her mind, 'For Piper, I have to stay strong for Piper...'  
This helped her stay focused, in control...somebody had to...  
Reminded of her sister, one hand instinctively strayed and reached for a silver pendant that hung around her neck on a fine chain; each link eloquently intertwined.

Holding the pendant in the palm of her hand, she traced the emblam that graced it's silver surface.  
Three links in a chain, intertwined with one another; the triquetra. Blinded by grief, she struggled to keep above her emotions; her heartbreaking sadness, her empty fury...  
Encasing the triquetra in her hand, she wrenched the fine chain and it snapped.

She held it aloft, the moonlight glancing from the metal. She closed her eyes and captured each breath she took, willing the moment to be held as easily, for the reality to fade. All her life she had been running from responsiblities. She was the youngest, the irresponsible one; at least compared to Prue...

She whispered her name, her broken voice carried away by the raging quiet that had settled over her life, the endless dark...

Now everything was frighteningly real. She had to cope...had to keep her head above the water that threatened to pull her under, flood her every fibre of being. She released a slow, quivering breath, before opening her hand. The pendant hit the paving with a low, hollow clink, the broken chain spangled across the hard ground.

A broken chain and no more than a memory...no more the sisters three.

Paige gave a relieved sigh, allowing the cheery warm glow to wash over her. The torchlight danced enticingly from the timber in Laura's hand. A slight flicker of jealousy flared inside her. Such a kick-ass power, she thought. She also knew, because she was half whitelighter, she could never really yeild those type of powers. A natural half-pacifist, Paige was more of a lover than a fighter.

Feeling somewhat revitalised, she bent down and picked up the spell that had fallen from her hand in the confusion.  
'Right, now...this spell should definately work. Nice job,' she said, looking up at Laura. Laura however, did not return her stare. Her gaze was fixed at the space behind her, her features fixed in a mixture between confusion and horror.

Paige said, 'What?'.  
Laura swallowed, gesturing with one finger outstretched.  
Paige cautiously turned, bracing herself for something...anything...

'Uh...what am I supposed to be seeing here, Laura?' Paige said, looking into the gloom.  
'Nothing...' Laura said.

Paige took in a breath, and folded her arms, 'Laura, I really don't have time for games...'  
Laura interrupted, 'No game...no Phoebe...'


	14. Chapter 14

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

Piper stood up and stretched, stifling a yawn, trying to hide the exhaustion that she felt. She shook her head from side to side, trying to wake herself up a little. She fell into the armchair that sat opposite the sofa, relishing the comfort it brought to her. The sleepy dusk outside of the window offered little light, and Piper's eyes began to droop…

Piper's head jerked up and she fought to keep her eyes open.  
'You know, you should really get some sleep,' sad a voice from behind the chair. Piper turned her head, and smiled at Leo affectionately, 'You sound like Chris…'.  
Leo returned her smile, and he moved further into the room, his eyes concentrated upon a motionless Chris, who was lying upon the sofa.

'Any change?' Leo asked, indicating towards his son.  
Piper said, 'He's only just gone quiet,' she sighed and absent-mindedly began picking at her fingernails, 'It's strange…you know?'  
Leo asked her, 'What is?'  
'Chris…' she said, 'It's just…' she stopped, looking at her feet self consciously.  
Leo nodded encouragingly, 'You can tell me you know.'

Piper gave a half smile, 'He's…he's half of me… my son,' she shook her head sadly, 'and I know nothing about him…'  
'Piper, his life hasn't happened yet, he's not even been born…you shouldn't worry,' Leo said, reassuringly.  
Piper sighed, 'I know that, I do. But something…something makes me feel guilty…'

Leo said, 'Chris isn't supposed to be here though, this isn't his time…'  
Piper replied, 'I know Leo…' she tried to pull herself out of the chair, 'Never mind…it doesn't matter…'  
Leo placed an arm across the front of the chair, forming a temporary barrier across her, preventing her from getting up, 'Piper…?' he said, questioningly.  
Piper gave an exasperated sigh, before sitting back in her chair. 'Okay,' she said, 'I just feel like the reason Chris is here…is because of me…'

Leo raised his eyebrows at her, smirking.  
Piper half-smiled back at him, 'You know what I mean. The reason he's…_here_,'she pointed over to where Chris was lay on the sofa, 'Having to go through all this…' Leo looked into Piper's honest face and knew that he loved her even more. Her expression spoke volumes, like his feelings personified; he understood her, knew what she felt.

'Chris came back,' he began, 'for a reason, to save his brother. He's here because of how he was brought up, how he was taught and because of his love for his family. That's all you did Piper, that's all you're going to do, be a good mother.'

Piper gave a shaky smile and took a deep breath, as if grappling with some unknown entity, 'Now I know why you were a whitelighter,' she said.  
Leo held her gaze, searching her eyes 'There's something else…something your unsure about…'  
Piper looked slightly amused, 'What are you, a secret empath or something?'.

Leo shook his head, 'Well, we've always had this…connection,' his voice went quieter, 'I could always feel what you felt, and when you're hiding something.'

Piper said, 'Well… you're right, there is something…' she trailed off.  
Reaching over to Leo, she linked her fingers into his, and guided his hand, placing it upon her stomach. The moment captured, Leo looked at Piper as a grin steadily spread across his face.  
'It kicked…he kicked,' he said, overwhelmed.  
Piper nodded, shifting her weight in the chair, uncomfortably, 'The novelty wears off quicker for some than it does for others…'

Leo smiled, 'Thank you...'  
Piper said, 'What for? He's your baby too…more so than I thought…'  
'What does that mean?' Leo asked, warily.  
Piper said, 'I think…he's the one that healed me,'  
'Who?'  
'Chris, he healed me,' she replied, more certain than before.

'Chris?' Leo said, pointing towards the figure on the sofa.  
Piper shook her head, and looked down at her swollen stomach, 'That's how I was healed, after the demon attacked and he conjured a force field against the Undying…'

Leo looked extremely confused, 'How? Why now?'  
Piper looked thoughtful for a moment, 'Think about it, when we went back to see Mom and Grams, the rule applied that only one of you is allowed to have powers at one time. When Chris was stabbed, his powers were taken, and so his other self got his powers.'

Leo's face showed mixed feelings of pride and worry, 'Just don't become too dependent on these powers, remember how vulnerable you were after…'  
'Wyatt,' Piper finished, 'I know, I know, somehow I don't think that will be an issue. I mean, Chris will get his back when he wakes up…' her voice trailed off as she said this, uncertainly.

'We gotta find Phoebe!' Paige said frantically, 'I mean...we really have to, right now!'  
Laura said, 'I know that…I'm not stupid you know…'  
Paige yelled, 'Laura, believe it or not this is no time for you to come over all obnoxious!'

Her voice was getting louder and louder and Laura shushed her anxiously, 'Be quiet! If whatever took Phoebe is lurking around those corners…_we_ are still in serious danger!'

This snapped Paige back to her senses, 'You…you think someone took her?'  
Laura said, 'Well, did she seem in the 'wandering' type of mood the last time you saw her?'  
'Good point,' Paige said.  
A noise echoed around, rebounding from the slimy walls. Laura started, 'Okay…what was that?'

Paige said, after a thought, 'It sounded like a voice…'  
She took the torch from Laura and held it up, so the cavern was filled with a dim glow. She turned around to look behind her, and Laura walked over to the high entrance to the cavern and peered through, Paige, seeing nothing turned back.

A surprised yelp escaped her lips as she caught sight of a shadowy figure, hanging back in the obscurity of the dark.

'Phoebe…s'that you?' she called  
Laura stood next to Paige and looked expectantly at the figure.  
'Prue…?' a timid voice came out from the shadows.

Laura smiled slightly, 'No, it's not Prue…it's…' she turned to Paige, enquiringly.  
Paige shrugged, 'Don't look at me…Phoebe? You okay?'

'Prue, wait! Don't become a murderer too. It has to end with me,' Phoebe uttered from the dark.  
Paige looked confused, 'Uh, Phoebe? Have you totally lost it? It's me, Paige,' she walked over and placed a hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

Phoebe swivelled her head upwards and locked eyes with Paige. Paige noted her chalk white complexion and dark circles outlined wide, frightened eyes. A river of tears was running down her face and she took a quivering breath, 'Wrong things done for the right reasons still the wrong thing. Our job is to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty, and I crossed that line, I know that. And now you guys have to know that too.'

Paige clasped her hands to Phoebe's shoulders and shook her, 'Phoebe, it's Paige! Snap out of it…come on!' As if unaware of Paige's existence, she slowly turned her head towards Laura, 'Prue, we were sent here for a reason. Maybe not to stop this like we thought, but maybe to understand why this has to happen…why you have to let this happen. I don't want to die, but I don't want you to die because of me…I love you.'

Phoebe turned back to Paige, her eyes once again transfixed. She murmured, 'I love you…' one last time, and her eyes glowed a brilliant white.  
'Paige!' screamed Laura, 'Don't look into her eyes! She's one of them!'

Paige wrenched away her gaze and hurtled back across the cave, colliding with Laura, 'The spell, get the spell!'  
Laura hastily unfolded the paper she held in her hand and the two witches chanted:

_Powers of the heart and mind,  
Let our bodies soar,  
Through space, through forces black to light,  
To where we were before._

They both erupted into white lights and scattered, before dispersing into nothing.  
Phoebe whispered, 'I love you...' eyes dimmed, before she flamed away.


	15. Chapter 15

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

Paige took a step back, sucking in a deep breath and trying to make sense of the disorientation that made her head spin. The white lights had faded and she grabbed hold of Laura for support. Her surroundings came into blurry focus and she couldn't see anything…it was so bright.  
'Paige!' a voice shrieked and she felt herself being embraced enthusiastically, more so than she would have preferred.  
'Watch out!' she exclaimed, 'I am pretty much blinded here, so whoever the hell is jumping on m…Piper?'

Piper stopped jumping and looked at Paige, 'What is it?'  
'Nothing…except the fact I haven't seen you move that fast for about two months…and that's only because I said I'd eaten all the Ben and Jerry's…'  
Paige squinted at Piper, 'Could somebody please close the curtains? I can't see a thing.'  
Piper raised an eyebrow at Paige, 'Uh, it's dark outside, and there's a little lamp on that table over there, but that's it.'

Paige opened her eyes a little more, 'Gives you an idea of the conditions down there, huh?' she said.  
Piper was about to say something until she noticed, 'Uh, Paige…where's Phoebe?'

Phoebe and Laura looked at each other nervously.  
'Well…the thing…Phoebe is…' Paige stammered, with the air of a small child under close scrutiny from a stern parent.  
'Where's Phoebe?' Piper repeated, her voice quavering slightly.  
'Yeah, Paige, where is she?' Laura asked, raising an eyebrow.

Paige turned to Laura, gave her a steely stare and muttered something incoherent to her.  
Piper said, 'Paige, I'm going to ask you one last time…where is Phoebe?' Paige noted the tone of her voice and the film of tears that were already clinging to her long eyelashes like dewdrops.  
Paige sighed, 'I…we...left her behind…'

Piper's expression contracted and her eyes widened in anger, 'You…you left her behind?' she spluttered.  
Paige nodded, 'Piper, before you say anything…you should probably hear what I have to…' Piper interrupted, calmer then before, 'So…you left her behind…and you think that there's a good reason why you did?' She shook her head, 'Well, go on…explain your way out of this one…'

Laura stepped forward, 'Because she's a demon…'  
Paige's head snapped around to face Laura, 'Icsnay on the emon day…' she mumbled.

Laura raised a sarcastic eyebrow, 'Oh, okay…Piper, Phoebe's fine. We just figured she could use a vacation! Come on Paige…what the hell else are we supposed to say?'  
Paige pointed a finger at Piper, 'She doesn't need the stress…she's pregnant!'

Piper looked at the finger with contempt, 'What do you mean…a demon?'  
Paige shook her head, 'She was just kidd..'  
Laura shoved Paige out of the way, 'I was not kidding! Her eyes glowed _white_ for god's sake..'

'White?' Piper said weakly. She gasped as she got a remembered white hot eyes burning into her own for mere seconds, she was scrambling backwards…forcing herself not to look back…  
She took a couple of deep breaths, her eyes scanning the ground as she tried to calm herself down.  
'Piper…?' Paige said.  
Piper looked up at her and a tear ran down her face. She gave a small sob, and then collapsed onto the ground.

Leo shot out of his seat and landed beside her, pure emotion apparent in his eyes, 'Piper…' he breathed, as he ran his hand over her ashen face and her trembling lips. Piper's eyes were struggling to stay open, her eyelids flickering with the effort.  
Laura said, 'What's wrong with her?'  
Paige turned around and utter dislike shot from her eyes, ' What's wrong with her? Stress…that's what's wrong with her! I told you not to…'

Laura shook her head, 'There is no way this is my fault…how was I meant to know that something like this was going to happen?'  
Paige spat, 'You don't put pregnant women under strain…because things like this could happen…that's why I was easing her into it…'

Laura shot back, 'Well, I'm sorry, but I haven't actually been around that many pregnant women, okay?'  
Paige looked disbelieving, 'You don't even care…you're stood there acting like the picture of innocence…Look what you've done!'

Leo lifted up his head, 'Shut up!' he screamed, his lips trembling just like Piper's, 'Paige, Piper is dangerously ill right now, and you're using your own personal feelings against Laura…'  
Paige tried to open her mouth to argue, but Leo said, 'I'm talking!'

Paige went silent and Leo spoke again, 'I can deal with Piper, as long as you two figure out a way to get Phoebe back.'  
Laura nodded, tugging at Paige's arm, 'You're right…we have to do something…'  
Paige murmured, 'Guilty conscience?'

Laura let out a breath as she backed away from Paige, 'You know what? Bite me…'  
She turned and ran through the foyer and shot up the stairs.

Paige turned to Leo, 'I'm sorry, it's just that…'  
Leo gently lifted Piper up in his arms, tucking her arms around her lovingly, 'Paige, save it…' he remarked sharply, before orbing out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

Paige sat down wearily, recounting the events of the past day in her head. The conservatory was dimly lit, a perfect place for her to reflect; a single lamp casting long shadows over the table where she sat.

The emotions that she thought she'd never have to feel again haunted her memory…emotions she had suppressed, that were now rearing under her skin. She stared blankly at the piece of paper and pen that were resting on the table in front of her and she sighed. She usually thrived under pressure, what had changed?

Inside, she knew what had changed. As she remembered Leo's deadpan stare as he orbed out of the room with Piper, she knew what had changed.  
She felt second best, a nagging echo in the back of her mind whispered to her that whatever she could do, Laura could do better.

Her eyes drifted around her, looking for something to get her inspired.  
'Where's Melody when you need her?' she murmured, to no one in particular.  
Determined, she picked up the pen, and held the nib to the paper, hoping that something would happen, and idea would flow from the pen like the ink itself…but nothing happened.

'Want me to have a go?'

Paige's head shot up, and her eyes widened as she spotted Laura sat directly opposite her, her head resting on the back of the wicker sofa.  
'How long have you been skulking in here?' Paige asked  
'I wasn't skulking…if you don't make the effort to look around you, it's not my fault…' Laura said, innocently.

Paige frowned, 'I swear you weren't there before…I looked up, I would have seen...' Paige stooped herself, 'You know what? I'm not going to do this…'  
Laura looked confused, 'Do what exactly?'

Paige smiled, 'Do you always speak in riddles?'  
Laura shook her head, 'Not always, when the situation calls for it, it's good to be mysterious…'  
Paige threw down the pen, 'Well, most of the time it can be downright annoying. So stop.'

Laura slid over to the table and sat on the chair opposite Paige, her eyes searching Paige's face.  
'What's the matter?' Laura asked her.  
Paige gave an embarrassed laugh, 'I can't talk to you about this…'  
Laura frowned, 'Why not?'

Paige said, 'No offence…but I don't know you…' she saw Laura about to interrupt, 'Wait…let me finish. I know you think I have trust issues…but this isn't about trust.'  
She caught the look Laura gave her, 'Okay…it's all about trust. It's just, you're like…for want of a better word, a stranger to me.'

Laura leaned back and sighed, 'I know this is difficult for you to grasp but believe me, you can trust me completely.' She gestured upstairs, 'It's Wyatt you should be wary of…'  
Paige looked confused, 'But, Wyatt's not evil…at least not yet.'  
Laura said, suddenly serious, 'Wyatt is a powerful kid…so just watch your back around him…otherwise, you might find a dagger in it.' Her voice sounded bitter and cold; pure resentment in words.

Paige didn't know what to say to this, and a lull fell upon the pair. Laura picked up the pad and started to scribble fixedly on the surface.  
Paige watched Laura's face; she had the same expression on her face that Chris got sometimes, hard to put into words, explained no better than anguish.

In the silence, a single question untangled itself from all the others inside her head, and she found herself breaking the silence, 'Why are you here?'  
The question hung in the air, as if captured in the moment.  
Laura cast her eyes downwards, 'Don't you think we should be concentrating on helping the others?'

Paige raised her eyebrows, 'Now who's the one with trust issues? Come on…speak to me.'  
Laura, not shifting her gaze, simply said, 'I can't.'  
Paige said, 'Can't? Or won't? You want help, don't you? I would have thought that it would be better to share…'  
Laura's head suddenly snapped upwards. She spoke sharply, yet quietly to Paige, 'You'd think that wouldn't you? I wouldn't be so eager to curse other people with what I know, _Auntie_, to see what I've seen…'

Paige was shocked into silence. She wanted to tell Laura that it didn't matter that she wanted to know, but something held her back. Paige instead stammered, 'What…what you know?'  
Laura nodded, sinking back down into her chair and taking back the notepad from Paige's relaxed grip, 'It's a curse…' she said, heavily.  
Paige looked at her with kind interest, not wanting to say anything.

Laura continued, 'You guys don't understand how hard this is…I mean, I love you all so much, and you just stare right through me. You don't know me… which is exactly the reason I can't tell you anything. I know it doesn't make much sense, but if I let myself get too close to you all…I won't be able to do what I have to.'

Paige realised that while she had been speaking, she had pushed the pad over to her.  
Laura sighed, 'That spell should work on Chris, if our theory is proven…'  
Paige nodded, not wanting to push anything more from her.

Laura stood up and walked through the living room door, 'Shall we?'  
Paige stood up and followed her.


	17. Chapter 17

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

Paige sat down wearily, recounting the events of the past day in her head. The conservatory was dimly lit, a perfect place for her to reflect; a single lamp casting long shadows over the table where she sat.

The emotions that she thought she'd never have to feel again haunted her memory…emotions she had suppressed, that were now rearing under her skin. She stared blankly at the piece of paper and pen that were resting on the table in front of her and she sighed. She usually thrived under pressure, what had changed?

Inside, she knew what had changed. As she remembered Leo's deadpan stare as he orbed out of the room with Piper, she knew what had changed.  
She felt second best, a nagging echo in the back of her mind whispered to her that whatever she could do, Laura could do better.

Her eyes drifted around her, looking for something to get her inspired.  
'Where's Melody when you need her?' she murmured, to no one in particular.  
Determined, she picked up the pen, and held the nib to the paper, hoping that something would happen, and idea would flow from the pen like the ink itself…but nothing happened.

'Want me to have a go?'

Paige's head shot up, and her eyes widened as she spotted Laura sat directly opposite her, her head resting on the back of the wicker sofa.  
'How long have you been skulking in here?' Paige asked  
'I wasn't skulking…if you don't make the effort to look around you, it's not my fault…' Laura said, innocently.

Paige frowned, 'I swear you weren't there before…I looked up, I would have seen...' Paige stooped herself, 'You know what? I'm not going to do this…'  
Laura looked confused, 'Do what exactly?'

Paige smiled, 'Do you always speak in riddles?'  
Laura shook her head, 'Not always, when the situation calls for it, it's good to be mysterious…'  
Paige threw down the pen, 'Well, most of the time it can be downright annoying. So stop.'

Laura slid over to the table and sat on the chair opposite Paige, her eyes searching Paige's face.  
'What's the matter?' Laura asked her.  
Paige gave an embarrassed laugh, 'I can't talk to you about this…'  
Laura frowned, 'Why not?'

Paige said, 'No offence…but I don't know you…' she saw Laura about to interrupt, 'Wait…let me finish. I know you think I have trust issues…but this isn't about trust.'  
She caught the look Laura gave her, 'Okay…it's all about trust. It's just, you're like…for want of a better word, a stranger to me.'

Laura leaned back and sighed, 'I know this is difficult for you to grasp but believe me, you can trust me completely.' She gestured upstairs, 'It's Wyatt you should be wary of…'  
Paige looked confused, 'But, Wyatt's not evil…at least not yet.'  
Laura said, suddenly serious, 'Wyatt is a powerful kid…so just watch your back around him…otherwise, you might find a dagger in it.' Her voice sounded bitter and cold; pure resentment in words.

Paige didn't know what to say to this, and a lull fell upon the pair. Laura picked up the pad and started to scribble fixedly on the surface.  
Paige watched Laura's face; she had the same expression on her face that Chris got sometimes, hard to put into words, explained no better than anguish.

In the silence, a single question untangled itself from all the others inside her head, and she found herself breaking the silence, 'Why are you here?'  
The question hung in the air, as if captured in the moment.  
Laura cast her eyes downwards, 'Don't you think we should be concentrating on helping the others?'

Paige raised her eyebrows, 'Now who's the one with trust issues? Come on…speak to me.'  
Laura, not shifting her gaze, simply said, 'I can't.'  
Paige said, 'Can't? Or won't? You want help, don't you? I would have thought that it would be better to share…'  
Laura's head suddenly snapped upwards. She spoke sharply, yet quietly to Paige, 'You'd think that wouldn't you? I wouldn't be so eager to curse other people with what I know, _Auntie_, to see what I've seen…'

Paige was shocked into silence. She wanted to tell Laura that it didn't matter that she wanted to know, but something held her back. Paige instead stammered, 'What…what you know?'  
Laura nodded, sinking back down into her chair and taking back the notepad from Paige's relaxed grip, 'It's a curse…' she said, heavily.  
Paige looked at her with kind interest, not wanting to say anything.

Laura continued, 'You guys don't understand how hard this is…I mean, I love you all so much, and you just stare right through me. You don't know me… which is exactly the reason I can't tell you anything. I know it doesn't make much sense, but if I let myself get too close to you all…I won't be able to do what I have to.'

Paige realised that while she had been speaking, she had pushed the pad over to her.  
Laura sighed, 'That spell should work on Chris, if our theory is proven…'  
Paige nodded, not wanting to push anything more from her.

Laura stood up and walked through the living room door, 'Shall we?'  
Paige stood up and followed her.


	18. Chapter 18

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

_Inside mind's eye  
'tween Love and Hate  
Where good and evil do debate  
Where once was dark,  
Now fill with light  
And help him with his endless plight_

The pair reeled off the words on the paper, and then eagerly peered over at the still figure that lay on the sofa.  
'What now?' Paige said.  
'I guess we just wait…' Laura answered hesitantly.

_Chris ran over to his mother, a wide grin stretched across his young face.  
'Mommy, look what I did!' he cried enthusiastically, thrusting a small piece of paper into Piper's hands. Piper turned it over to reveal multicoloured etchings of crayon dashed over the surface. She reached out and pulled Chris to her, her arms around him.  
'It's beautiful, sweetie,' she said, nuzzling her head into the nape of his neck, causing him to squeal with laughter._

'It's a spell!' Chris cried through his giggling.  
Piper ceased her action and pulled Chris onto her lap, 'A spell huh?' Chris nodded, proudly.  
'What's this spell for then?' Piper asked in a soft voice.

'It's for you,' he announced, 'To make you happy again.'  
Piper turned him around to face her, her face feigning a smile, 'You think I'm not happy?'  
Chris shook his head, 'You cry when it's dark…I hear you when I go to sleep. Are you afraid of the dark, mommy?' he asked, his innocent face full of concern.

Piper was still for a moment, her head bowed, before she lifted it and smiled, her eyes covered by a film of tears, 'No…no, I'm not afraid…'  
A single tear tipped from her eye and trailed down her cheek. Chris watched its progress, before wiping it away with a tiny hand, 'I'll look after you mommy, don't worry.'

Piper smiled appreciatively at her son, before pulling him into a tight embrace. He hugged her back, burying his head into her shoulder and inhaling her familiar scent. He then pulled his head away and said, 'Can I watch TV now?'  
Piper smiled and placed him on the sofa next to her, 'Sure…not for too long though, dinner's nearly ready.' She touched him lovingly on the head as she passed by.

He looked up...into a pair of white hot eyes, set into the shadow of a black figure, who hand was reaching out, waiting...'

Paige lifted Wyatt up and placed him back down into his crib, laying him down, 'Your mommy's going to be fine…just fine, don't worry about it.' She leaned in and kissed his forehead, not believing the words that she was saying. She walked over to the door, looked back on last time, and then flicked off the light.

Walking down the stairs, she noticed how still the house was…how unusually quiet. She took a few steps into the foyer and looked into the gloom of the living room. Her eyes focused on the sofa, and it surprised her slightly to see that it was empty; there was no sign of Chris.

'Chris? Laura?' she called out, but her own voice echoed in the still hallway, as if answering her own question. 'Laura…Chris got up, the spell must have worked…'  
She walked into the room, and suddenly felt like someone had kicked her legs out from under her, as she fell backwards. Winded, she frantically looked around to see her attacker, and yet, there was no one.

She heard a whimper come from the corner of the room, just behind her, and she whipped her head round suspiciously, seeing a tall silhouette hunched over, 'Chris?'  
She lifted herself up slowly, and flicked on the light switch. Chris cowered further away from her, and he lifted up a finger, 'Stay away from me…**away!**'  
Paige took a step back, leaning over, trying to look him in the eye, 'Chris?'

He shook as he covered his head with his hands, and sobbed into them, 'Why did he go…why did he leave? Everything…everything…everyone,' Chris muttered breathlessly, shaking his head.  
Paige edged towards him, 'Chris…where's Laura?' she asked him urgently.  
He growled, 'I said…' before exploding, '**Stay away!**'  
His eyes bore into hers, and a white-hot light suddenly captured her, clearing her mind…it was so peaceful…

'No!' she cried, wrenching away her gaze and slung her legs around, tripping him up. He stumbled and Paige scrambled to her feet. She suddenly noticed the mirror above the fireplace was smashed. Her eyes travelled further down and her heart stopped as she saw the slumped body of Laura lying among shards of broken glass, bloodied and motionless.

'No!' Paige repeated, starting to run forwards, but something grabbed her legs and held on, pulling her down to the floor. Struggling, she kicked out, trying to loosen Chris' grip, but he wouldn't let go. He slammed her body to the ground, pinning her on her back by her throat and staring into her eyes…


	19. Chapter 19

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

Chris' grip suddenly slackened and his eyes ceased their enticing glow, turning a blood red. He then slumped forwards and didn't move.  
'Paige!' someone called, kneeling beside her. She swivelled her head and looked up, and saw Leo, a broken dining chair brandished in his hands.

'What happened?' he asked, rolling Chris over from Paige's exhausted body and offering her a hand.  
'The infection must have progressed…I mean, we tried a spell…' Paige suddenly realised, 'Laura!'

She slid over the floorboards to where Laura's body lay, 'Leo, hurry!'  
Leo flung himself to her side and held his hands over the cuts on her back, a golden glow emanating from them.

After just a few seconds, Leo knew something was wrong. The feeling he got when someone was healing…was missing.  
He set his face in frustrated concentration and spread his hands wider over Laura's still body.  
Paige, who was watching Laura for any signs of movement noticed this action and looked at his face, 'Leo?'

Leo didn't move his head, not wanting to meet her eye, knowing what he'd see there…  
Paige grasped one of Leo's hands firmly in her own and held her hand over Laura, pure determination in her eyes, 'Laura…come on – wake up…I know you can wake up, just **try**…'

'Paige,' Leo said gently, 'Paige, she's gone.'  
Paige shook her head, 'No,' she said stubbornly, 'No, she hasn't…if you and me use our powers together then we should be able to…'

Paige never finished her sentence. Not letting go of Leo's hand, she placed the other hand on Laura, desperately searching for a fluttered heartbeat, anything that would show that she hadn't gone.  
Left with nothing, she turned over Laura's body, showing her face.

She brushed Laura's long brown hair from her eyes, and traced her face with an outstretched finger.  
'I could be looking at Prue…' she said aloud.  
Leo placed his other hand on top of Paige's, 'I know…' he said gently.

Paige smiled weakly, her face glistening with trails of unchecked tears, 'She doesn't look anything like her mother…'  
Leo repeated the same sentence again, 'I know…I know…'

Paige looked at Laura, suddenly confused, 'She said…she said she came to do something…'  
Leo glanced at her, 'What do you mean?'  
Paige dropped Leo's hand and massaged her head, leaving smeared red blood stains on her skin, 'She said…she said that she loved us…and she couldn't tell us anything, otherwise…she couldn't do what she came here to do…'

'And she never will…'

Leo said, 'Paige, listen to me…she'll still have a life. This isn't her future – it's not even her past. She not really dead.'  
Paige's eyes pierced into Leo's, 'Not really dead?' She gestured to Laura's broken body, 'To me, she looks dead…she looks gone!' Her voice rose higher.

Leo started to say, 'I didn't mean…'  
Paige interrupted, 'Too late Leo! So because she's from the future and she's not _your_ daughter, she doesn't matter…'  
Leo didn't blink, he didn't move. His calm face looked back at Paige and he spoke softly, 'Paige, you know I'd never think that…ever. Believe me.'

Paige tried to outstare him, but her vision was blurry from tears and she turned her head, frustrated.  
Leo said again, 'Believe me…I know how much this hurts…'  
Paige blinked, and choked by all emotions she was feeling, 'No Leo…you have no idea…'

Paige looked one last time at Laura, before dragging herself to her feet and walking into the conservatory.  
Leo stared after her, wondering what to do. His every whitelighter instinct told him that she would have to put her grieving on hold, so that she could save her family; but as a brother in law, he knew that she needed time alone, to work through it.

He hated to admit it, but the whitelighter was right. It was just a matter of time before Chris and Phoebe were unreachable – and time was the exact thing they were lacking. He also knew something that Paige didn't…it was just a matter of time…

He leant over and gently closed Laura's unseeing emerald eyes, and he placed each of her hands on top of one another, lain on her stomach.  
He then turned around to where Chris was lying, face down on the ground. He bent down, and placing his hands under Chris' arms, he dragged his son's body over to the sofa, and laid him on it, supporting his head with a cushion.

'Your getting way too big for this…' Leo whispered to Chris, half jokingly, but his words fell flat as they resounded in the silent house.

Silent as the grave.

He paused, taking in Chris' pallid complexion, shallow, rasping breaths and dark circles rimming his eyes. Withdrawing a shaking breath, he sauntered through the conservatory door, his head firmly down.

The room was still dimly lit, and Leo sat down at the table where Paige was sat, flicking through the book with a new found determination.  
He sat opposite her, and suddenly felt an irrepressible urge to tell her that he tried to heal her…it wasn't his fault…

He opened his mouth to say it, but without looking up, Paige lifted a hand, 'Don't, Leo…'  
Leo looked slightly confused, and let her continue. 'I know what you want to say…that it wasn't your fault. It wasn't fair of me to put the blame on you like that…and I'm sorry…'

Leo shook his head and replied, 'Nothing to apologise for.'  
Paige smiled slightly, not taking her eyes off a page in the book. Leo, leaned over, trying to get a glimpse of what she was looking at. Her hand covered most of the writing, but he caught the title, _To Create a Mind Connection._

Leo frowned, 'Mind connections?'  
Paige pulled the pad towards her and started to note things down in a hurried scrawl, 'Yeah…it's something I came across when I was trying to write that spell…Phoebe and I used it before…'  
Leo said, 'For Piper?'  
Paige said, 'Yeah. It's essentially the same thing, except this time, the Source isn't messing with their minds…it's something much worse…'

Leo said, 'I don't understand, how will this help us?'  
Paige looked at the book again, 'Well, this transports your conscious self into anyone…else's consciousness…'   
Leo raised an eyebrow, 'Uh…and…'  
Paige sighed, 'And…if we can try and make them understand to let go of their pain, then maybe we can save them.'


	20. Chapter 20

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

Paige's mind was focused. She glanced at the book.  
'Crystals…' she called, and in a flash of little blue lights, they dropped into her waiting palms. She gave Leo a fleeting glance, half expecting him to give her a lecture on 'personal gain'…but he said nothing.

Good. Paige liked the quiet; it gave her time to think, and to get her head around what she was about to do…  
Last time she did this, Phoebe was with her, and now she was alone – facing the most powerful demons they had ever encountered as the last witch standing.

She arranged the crystals in a circular formation around the rug that was laid out in the foyer, and placed three lit candles around them.  
She then picked up a piece of paper and tucked it into her jeans pocket inconspicuously. She gave a thoughtful sigh as she regarded her handiwork, and picked up the book.

Kneeling in the centre of the crystals, she placed the book on her knee and looked at Leo, expectantly, 'Ready?'  
Leo frowned a little, before saying, 'I'm, not a witch Paige…I can't cast spells…'  
Paige said, 'But…Leo I can't do this alone. When you do things alone, you fail – that's a little something I've learned over the years.'

Leo said, 'Piper can't do this with you; there's no one else left. Paige, listen to me. You can do this…I know it. For your family, okay?'  
Slightly reassured, Paige nodded, taking a deep breath. She felt sick with nerves, not knowing what to expect.  
'Leo…' she said, finally.  
'Yeah…?'

'Promise me, the second I say this spell, you'll go back to Piper, 'she reasoned.  
Leo nodded, 'I'll tell her not to worry when she wakes up…'  
Paige said, 'Don't tell her **anything**! At all, understood?'  
Leo said, 'Understood. So, who's mind are you going to first?'  
Paige said, without any doubt, 'Phoebe. She's been infected the longest, and she needs me now.'

Leo looked at Paige with an almost pitying look on his face.. She shouldn't have to do this alone…  
Paige cleared her throat and started to chant:

_Life to life and mind to mind,  
Our spirits now will intertwine;  
I mould my soul and journey to,  
The one whose thoughts I wish I knew._

White lights encompassed her body, and she fell limp onto the ground. Leo took a breath and said, 'Good Luck…' before orbing out of the room.

The orbs trailed into a small, dark room, and Leo appeared. He turned the handle on the door and slipped out, anxious for no one to see him.

'Mr Wyatt?' a voice said, just to the side of him.  
Leo cringed slightly, before turning around, 'Dr Johnson…' he said.  
Dr Johnson was a tall, no nonsense figure, who was now looking at Leo with a mixture of disdain and confusion, 'Mr Wyatt, what were you doing in the Janitor's Closet?'

Leo, thinking fast, said, 'I was, uh, looking for the bathroom…'  
Dr Johnson raised his eyebrows, 'Of course you were…' he said, before turning to walk down the corridor.  
'Dr Johnson, wait!' Leo called out, jogging after him.  
The doctor stopped and faced him, looking at Leo questioningly.  
'How is Piper?' he asked, urgently.

The doctor looked at his clipboard, running his finger down a list of names, 'Halliwell…Halliwe…here we are,' his eyes scanned the information. 'Well, sir, her blood test results are back, and I'm glad to say that it's not Toxaemia.'  
Leo leaned against the wall, weakly; relishing the relief those words brought him, 'It's not?'

The doctor shook his head, 'No, I think we caught her just in time. The fainting was a symptom that occurred mainly because of shock – what happened?'  
Leo nodded, 'Her sister…' before he trailed off, not knowing how to explain.  
When Leo didn't continue, the doctor concluded that he wouldn't find out anymore, 'Then that's probably it. I was letting her rest for a while, before I quizzed her, so I thought it would be best if I asked you.'

Leo snapped his head upright, 'She's awake?'  
Dr Johnson nodded, 'Yes, she woke up about 20 minutes ago…asking for you.'  
Leo let this sink in for a moment, 'So…does this mean she can come home?'  
Doctor Johnson frowned in thought, 'Ideally, I would like to keep her in overnight, just for observation, but of course, it's up to how she feels.'

Leo smiled slightly, 'Thank you Doctor.'  
The Doctor nodded and walked by, his white coat sweeping past Leo.  
Leo walked slowly along the corridor, the white on the walls reflecting a false image of cheer and light. He read the numbers on the doors, until he came to the right one, and peered through the small window set into the doors surface.

She lay on the clinical white sheets, her hair fanned out on the pillow behind her head, her eyes staring unblinkingly up at the ceiling. He gave another relived sigh, and pushed open the door. Piper's head turned towards the movement and her mouth turned upwards in a slight smile.

'Hey,' he said, gently, 'How are you?'  
Piper sat up, patting down the covers of the bed, 'I'm okay…I mean I feel a little…woozy, but I'm pretty much back on track.'  
Leo pulled out a chair that was set next to the wall and sat down on it next to the bed, 'Well, that's good news at least…'

Piper looked behind him, as if expecting someone.  
Leo noticed this, 'What's the matter?' Piper sighed, 'Nothing…I was just hoping, that you guys had sorted that little…problem…'  
Leo sighed heavily, looking down at his hands, that he was wringing in self-awareness. Piper looked at him, slightly concerned, 'Leo? Leo, what's happened?'

Leo looked up, 'Nothing,' he said, trying to keep his voice at a plausible tone.  
Piper leaned back and folded her arms, 'Leo, you've always been a bad liar…spill.'  
Leo pressed his lips together, willing himself to meet her eyes.

She reached over and grasped one of his hands gently, before speaking, 'Leo, I have a right to know if something's happened to my family.'  
Leo looked up, 'I understand how you feel, but I can't say anything…I won't risk you. I won't risk Chris's life because I can't keep my mouth shut.' He sounded almost angry, and Piper's brow was knitted in concern.

She let go of his hand and leaned back heavily on the bed, taking slow, deep breaths. Leo said, 'Are you okay?'  
Piper said, 'Yeah…I'm fine…' her face screwed up as a flash of pain bandied across her abdomen and she clutched the bedclothes for support, and then it slowly faded into nothing.

Leo jumped up, 'I'm going to get someone…'  
Piper said, 'No…no I'm fine. It was nothing, really.'  
Leo didn't look convinced, but sat back down. Pier, undeterred, shifted herself into a more comfortable position, 'So…about this problem…'  
Leo said, 'All I can say is that…Paige is dealing with it, so don't worry, okay?'  
Piper nodded, 'Laura's helping too, right?'

Leo said, after a thought, 'Yeah, Laura too…'


	21. Chapter 21

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

Thousands of tiny white lights flitted into the darkness, a soft glow surrounding them and lighting up the gloom. They swirled as if they were sand in a desert storm, a tiny whirlpool of sparkles dancing teasingly upon the clear diamond figure of a woman that had formed. The figure moved, taking a step back as if to pull away from the light, and the glow faded.

Paige shook herself, trying to make out where she was. A shaft of moonlight shone into the darkened room in which she stood, through a small rectangular window, with frosted glass. The window was set high up on the wall, and the patterns on the glass cast a twisted shadow upon the tiled floor. She looked beside her and saw a toilet bowl.

'A bathroom…?' she wondered aloud, before someone came bursting though the door at the other end of the room, slamming and locking it behind them. The woman ran to the toilet and lifted the lid, before vomiting into it.  
Paige screwed up her face slightly, 'Are you okay?' she asked, trying to touch her shoulder, but her hand fell uselessly through it.

The woman stood up and walked to the sink, turned on the tap and she splashed her face. She lifted up her head and looked at her reflection.  
Paige gasped in realisation, 'Phoebe?'  
Phoebe didn't move, she just stared forwards, her lips trembling and her eyes filled with anguish and confusion. The drops of water that she splashed mingled with tears on her face. Paige took a deep breath; it hurt so much to have to stand here and not be able to hug her sister, comfort her.

She heard a muffled explosion and shouts coming from beyond the room. Phoebe jumped as she heard and placed a quivering hand over her mouth as if to suppress any sound that might come from her mouth. She heard another thud and Paige then heard a familiar male voice say, 'Don't make me kill you…'

Recognition suddenly hit Paige like a ton of bricks, and she realised _exactly_ where she was. 'This is Cole's apartment…which means that…'she started.  
'Phoebe, you heard what he said, he's gonna kill us **help** us!' Piper's voice trailed through the walls, and Phoebe responded to them, in a sad regretful motion.

She leaned heavily against the door and tried to breathe through the dry sobs that shook her body. Almost forcing her head up she looked over to the mirror, in front of which Paige stood. Phoebe stared straight through her, looking at her reflection; looking into her own familiar brown eyes, asking herself for advice.

In one decided movement, Phoebe turned towards the door and held the handle. 'Forgive me…' she whispered, before pulling back the bolt and turning the handle.  
Paige followed suit, not sure what any of this meant…why she had been brought here.  
She emerged in the open plan living room, swathed in shadow, where she stopped as she regarded the scene before her.

She saw herself being knocked to the ground by Cole, standing imposingly before Piper and Leo with a fireball spinning in his open palm. Phoebe bent down and picked up a stray crystal that had fallen from Paige's outstretched hand and walked slowly towards Cole.  
Cole looked at Phoebe, and with a faux remorseful sneer said, 'I'm sorry... it's…it's for the best.'

Phoebe stood still for a moment, working up to what she knew she had to do, 'I know it is…' she said.  
She moved into the crystal circle and the fireball disappeared from Cole's hand as she kissed him. Piper's eyes opened wider as she looked on, 'Phoebe…?'

Phoebe moved back and said, 'I'm sorry too…'  
She bent down and placed the crystal on the ground, and great bolts of electricity surrounded Cole like a cage.  
Cole stood rigid, 'Phoebe…no. No!'  
Phoebe looked at him helplessly, 'I'm sorry baby…I'm so sorry.'

Piper tossed her hair away from her face and began, 'Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda…'  
Phoebe lifted her head and choking over tears, stammered, 'Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace…  
Cole caught Phoebe's eye and said, 'I will always love you…'  
Phoebe screwed up her face as if in agony, and Paige resisted the urge to move from where she was standing by the doorframe, over to her, knowing that she couldn't do anything.

Paige instead watched her past self say, 'Halliwell witches stand strong beside us…'  
Phoebe reached behind her and grasped Piper and Paige's hands, before whispering, 'Vanquish this evil…'  
The sisters, encouraged by the flames that were licking at Cole's body and the wind that had picked up, finished, 'From time and space!'

The flames consumed Cole, and the energy burst outwards, pushing through the walls, and smashing the glass in the windows. The noise was deafening, but Paige could do nothing but watch Phoebe, her head buried into Piper's shoulder, not able to view what was happening. The last panes of glass shattered and fell to the ground in shards, and the embers of the fire were almost burnt out before Phoebe raised her head.

Her hair covered her faced, and tear-filled eyes searched the spot where Cole last stood…now merely just a scorch mark. She walked towards it, and collapsed, sobbing as though her heart had broken. Paige felt a tear run down her face, and she made no effort to wipe it away.

'Sad, isn't it?'

Paige whipped around and sucked in a breath when she saw who it was…  
'Phoebe?' Paige said, staring at her before turning back to the other Phoebe who was kneeling, surrendered on the ground.   
'How can you…why…?' Paige uttered, confused.  
The Phoebe stood behind her walked next to her, 'Before this, I thought losing Prue was the most painful thing to happen to me…' she ran her fingers through her tousled, short brown hair.

Paige, not knowing what to say, stood silently, still transfixed by the memory.  
Phoebe continued, 'That's awful of me to admit…but it's true. I didn't kill Prue…but I killed Cole – I see that now.' She paused and Paige heard her sniff, 'All he ever did was love me…'

Paige turned to Phoebe, 'He hid things from you. He was the Source of all evil for god's sake…plus he tried to kill you on numerous occasions!'  
Phoebe said, 'I know…says a lot for me, doesn't it?'  
Paige looked over at Phoebe, 'Look, sweetie. I've come to help you – okay?'  
Phoebe gave a small laugh, 'Help me? I'm beyond help Paige…what use am I to anyone?'

Paige reached for Phoebe's hand, and was amazed to find that she could touch her, 'Phoebe, I need you. You're my sister, I love you very much – so does Piper and we need you back.'  
Phoebe out her head in her hands and said, 'I don't know how to fight it anymore…I'm sick to death of having to struggle to love…to fit in.'  
Paige hugged her, 'I'm here to help you do that.'

Phoebe looked at Paige, 'You don't understand…it's too late. I'm cursed to live with my memories, and to feed of other people's pain. This, 'she gestured to he scene in front of them, 'I have plenty more memories just as bad as this…and I'm doomed to repeat them for the rest of eternity.'

Paige shook her head, 'Phoebe just stop with the melancholy crap, okay? I need to back home…you have to fight this…'  
Phoebe squinted and looked at her feet, as if struggling with a thought inside her head. 'Please…' Paige said quietly. 'Don't let it end like this…'


	22. Chapter 22

The Second First Born

_N.B.I hope you're in it for the long haul! Please R&R! Also, disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, the show or any of the original characters._

A small creak echoed through the emptiness of the building. Paige dissmissed it and continued to stare at Phoebe pleadingly. Phoebe shook her head, "No...you don't understand."  
Paige raised her voice, "I'm sorry. I'm sure it must be very frustrating for you, your sister being as ignorant as she is to your feelings."  
Phoebe said, panicked, "Paige, I didn't mean it like that. It's just...impossible for me to come with you."  
Paige snorted, growing weary of Phoebe's self-pitying tones, and her 'lost-little-girl' stare, "Oh yeah? And why is that?"

Phoebe, unblinkingly leaned against the framework of the wall as she camly said, "Oh...because of them..."  
Paige spun around, and screamed.  
The overpowering, cloaked figures stood over them, dominating the spacious apartment, and filling all the room. Paige ran towards Phoebe and pulled her through the doorframe she was leaning against and urge her forwards. Phoebe moved, and yet the expression on her face was one of complete serenity, as if she was watching this from a cinema, or the comfort of her own living room on a T.V. screen.

Paige rounded the corner and dived in the elevator, pulling a nonplussed Phoebe along with her. The doors rolled shut and Paige turned angrily on Phoebe, "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
Phoebe looked slightly confused, "What do you mean?"  
Paige looked at her, incredulous, "Phoebe, were you awake through that at all? Why didn't you warn me sooner or yell or _something_?"  
Phoebe shrugged, and Paige muttered profanities under her breath.

"Phoebe, please...listen to me..." Paige said, in an effort to calm herself somewhat, "I need to get you out of here, and then I need you to help me save Chris."  
Phoebe's interest seemed to be captured for a moment, "They got Chris?"  
Paige nodded, thankful that something seemed to be getting through to her, "Phoebe...please. I can get you out of here, just trust me. Please?'  
She held out a hand to her, as the elevator shuddered to a halt and the doors opened smoothly. Paige looked around outside, "No signs of them...c'mon..."  
She ran forwards, grabbing Phoebe's hand and forcefully pulling her with both hands. Phoebe gave a lurch forwards, stumbling over a slight ridge in the carpeting. She fell onto her knees and Paige gave an exasperated growl as she pulled her back up.

"Honestly Phoebe...you're like a child for god's sake..."

A voice behind her made her insides feel icy cold...a deep bass rumble.

"A child...not a bad idea..."

Paige spun around just in time to see a demon flaming away. Confused, she turned back to Phoebe...but she was gone. "Uh...Pheebs?" Paige called, shakily.  
She turned her head frantically, and saw Phoebe slowly trailing her way through the foyer.  
"Phoebe!" Paige called.  
She ran after her, catching up with her in seconds. "Phoebe...what are you..?" she trailed off as she saw a little girl watching them; a little girl who was achingly familiar.

She stared at Phoebe, who was smiling sadly at the girl, as if a lost memory had come alive. They were standing outside the large swing doors that served as the entrance to Cole's building. It was dark, and the yellowed light from the street lamps cast an eerie glow over the scene. Paige stole a last look at Phoebe, before kneeling down in front of the girl.

"Are you lost, honey?"

The girl grinned, showing a gap where her two front teeth should have been. She didn't look directly at her, seemingly through her. It was as if she couldn't see Paige at all.  
Paige smiled warmly at her, "Come on, let's see if we can find your mommy..." Paige stood up, about to squint through the darkness to find a figure, or someone who could help...but she couldn't see the road, or the sidewalk or the streetlamps...or even the street. Where the huge, ornate swing doors had stood was a small set of wooden double doors, stained glass decorating the edges of the windows. Gaping, she stepped backwards in shock, swinging her head around to look at her surroundings properly. From the carvings on the banisters by the stairs or the dusty light, drifting lazily through the foyer, there was no dounting that they were in The Manor.

Paige turned questioningly to Phoebe, "What the hell happened?"  
Phoebe gave another etheral smile, but said nothing. Paige felt like shaking her. Just as she felt she was going to give Phoebe a sharp slap to snap her out of this trance, Phoebe spoke, "I'm remembering...the day that Dad came back for my birthday..." 

Paige frowned a little as she pointed out the little girl. Slowly, frustratingly, Phoebe nodded, "That's me alright."  
There was a sudden sound of falling footsteps coming from the kitchen. Paige made to get out of the way, to hide, until she realised that it would be pointless. Nobody could see her.

"Phoebe, honey...come and get into your party dress..."

Paige gasped slightly as she came face to face with a younger, but unmistakeable, Penny Halliwell.


	23. Chapter 23

Leo orbed back into the foyer, the light glancing from the glass in the doorframe. He looked down at Paige, as she lay motionless on the ground, surrounded by burning candles, which provided the only light in the room. The glow emphasised Paige's haloed crown of long amber hair that was splayed across the ground, and her face was twisted into a fixed frown.

Leo picked up the book that was lying in front of Paige and desperately read the page over and over again. There had to be _something_ that he could do. He was an Elder for heaven's sake; if he couldn't do anything…then what's the point?  
He nervously glanced at the clock, 10pm. He'd left Piper as soon as she'd fallen asleep, and he didn't want her to wake without him being there.

He read the page again, and sighed, before flipping the page to the page about The Undying that Piper had read from earlier. His blue eyes scanned the scripted surface, until something jumped out at him. He felt a rising feeling of realisation in his stomach and he read it again and again, making sure that he was absolutely certain.

"Oh holy hell…" Leo said, the full weight of the situation now becoming clear.

_The _**_Undying_**_ are a race of immortal demonic vultures, which feed upon their victims memories and emotions. They do not kill, but they slowly separate their victims from their humanity, which eventually turns them into one of their own. The _**_Undying_**_ usually attack under cover of night, as they are easily camouflaged. They only emerge centennially, and never attack in public, unless desperate. The full extent of their powers is currently unknown, as those who come into contact with these creatures rarely live to tell the tale._

"That's the part Piper read out," said Leo aloud, "…I guess she must have missed a bit…"

_The exact date that they emerge is unknown, but the anniversary of what is known as **The Hiding** falls upon the Equinox, a very powerful date in the Wiccan calendar. Any infected victims that these demons still hold upon this date will be fully transformed into The __Undying_.

Leo did a quick calculation in his head. The Equinox…that was…

_Tomorrow._

Leo slammed the book shut in frustration, "Why the hell can't someone just give me a break – just once!"  
Leo hesitated one moment longer before opening the book up again, determinedly. He opened it up to the page about the Mind Links, and set it down on the floor, giving Chris, who was laying on the sofa a lingering look.

He couldn't help Phoebe; that was up to Paige now. However, there wouldn't be enough time to help Chris as well. Leo couldn't say the Mind Link spell; only a witch could do it...

A witch.

Leo took a deep breath, knowing what he had to do. It was a long shot…but he had to try.


	24. Chapter 24

Gideon surveyed Leo with a critical eye, "I understand what you are suggesting Leo, I just don't quite understand why."

Leo bit his lip anxiously and wrung his hands in an almost pleading gesture, "I know it's not exactly…normal practice, but it would just be temporary. Besides, she's already from the future…it wouldn't affect any…"

Gideon sighed heavily and raised a hand, signalling that he wanted Leo to stop. They were stood on the edge of the abyss; where the clouds met the rolling purity of 'Up There' and everything was bathed in pure white. Somewhere in the distance, the virginal hue of the sky bled midnight blue and small diamond bright stars shone out of the mist; the only indication of the time of day.

"Leo, it is the simple fact that she's from the future that makes me hesitate to even take this…Irequest/I any further. She took a huge risk coming here already, and who knows what things her and Chris have changed," Gideon said, fairly.

Leo gave an exasperated groan, "No, Gideon, I beg you. If you don't help me, then that's it. No more Charmed Ones." He saw Gideon's face fall into slight dismay, though he could see the well practiced mask slip into place, "Please…I'm asking you now as a fellow Elder and as a past student…but most of all, as a friend."

Gideon felt guilt rise up in his throat like bile. He looked back into Leo's hopeful, yet careworn face; he knew that Leo didn't deserve any of this. In a moment of rare clarity in Gideon's now pacing mind, he remembered how much Leo meant to him. It wasn't his fault if his brat was going to bring about the end of the world…

And no Charmed Ones? Gideon inwardly shuddered at the thought.

Slowly, with the faultless control of a true elder, he brought his hands together and turned back to where Leo was stood, "You do understand the repercussions of what you are asking me to do? You understand that if I bring her back to life, that it will be your life force that will be drained?"

Leo nodded, regretfully, his jaw set. Gideon continued, "This spell will only last for as long as you can hold out…the stronger the life force, then longer she has."

Leo nodded again, this time clearing his throat and saying, "I understand."

Gideon nodded, "Very well. I shall have to inform the other Elders…" He turned with a sweep of his cloak, and walked away.

Leo took a deep shaky breath. He knew how much he'd sacrifice for the sisters…he'd done it many times before. He closed his eyes and imagined the living room, before feeling his body become weightless in a spattering of orbs. He opened his eyes as he felt his feet hit solid ground, and he found himself back in the Manor.

He immediately walked over to Laura's side, and pulled the sheet away from her small body. Her face was tarnished with deep scarlet scratches, and some glinted eerily, as the last remains of glass were still lodged in the wounds. He lifted her up, she was so light, and placed her on one of the seats. Her young face was hidden as her limp neck lolled forwards and she slumped downwards. Leo lifted up her head with a finger under her chin and looked at her again.

Although her face looked young and innocent, she seemed to be older than the 17 years she had professed. He tried to imagine her eyes open…blue, fresh blue sapphires that searched your own uneasily.

Prue's blue eyes.

Her face could have belonged to Prue, if it weren't for small details; her nose was too rounded, and her hair was too light a shade of auburn. He noticed a few freckles on the bridge of her nose. Prue never had freckles, but Piper did.

In fact, he noted, silently, for Phoebe's daughter, she didn't display any physical similarities at all. But then again, she was a Halliwell, not to mention a woman. They make things doubly complicated.

Paige took in a deep breath, and held it there as Penny walked towards her. Walking Istraight/I towards her. Paige panicked. She could see her? But how was that possible…?

Uh, hi Gra…Penny…" Paige began, but was cut off when Penny didn't stop walking, and walked straight through her, as if she wasn't there. The prickling sensation she had felt when she first saw her started to subside, and she turned back to find Phoebe, dancing to IYou're the One That I Want/I.

"I used to blove/b this song when I was younger…" Phoebe said, excitedly, in-between belts of Olivia Newton John. Paige rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help laughing at the bizarre sight; small Phoebe spinning and twirling around in her party dress, and larger Phoebe jumping around as if she was exactly the same age.

The scene suddenly gave a terrific lurch, and Paige stumbled sideways, falling to the ground. She heard grown Phoebe's scream and a thud as she hit the ground too, but Paige had her eyes shut tight out of instinct, and she couldn't see a thing.

Then there was silence.


	25. Chapter 25

Piper blinked open her eyes and sighed as she absorbed the solitude of the night. The cool sheets on the hospital bed had been smoothly patted down and the blinds closed, although a small lamp in the corner of the room had been clicked on, and it's light was comforting, in contrast to the stinging bright overhead lights that hurt her eyes. She leaned back against the pillows heavily and closed her eyes again, before opening them again.

_Leo._

He wasn't there…he'd left her. She felt extremely worried for a split second, before scolding herself, "Piper, there are other things happening right now, not just this. You let him do what he has to. It's not like you desperately need him right now…"

"_But I do_…" a small, desolate voice moaned inside her head and she shook it away.

The door to her room swung open, quietly, and a head poked itself in. It was a nurse, a woman with a friendly looking face, and a smile, "Mrs Halliwell! You're awake!" She bustled into the room, and set down a tray, filled with food that didn't look particularly appetising, although Piper felt as though she wasn't up to eating anything at all.

Piper said, "Actually, I'm not really very hungry at the minute."

The nurse raised an eyebrow with a worried smile, "Come on honey, you need to be strong for your little ones."

Piper nodded, "That's true. Wyatt's getting to be a bit of a handful."

The nurse looked at her in surprise, "So, it's not your first pregnancy then?"

Piper shook her head, "Uh…no."

The nurse said, busying herself with a chart at the end of her bed, "That's good, because it would be throwing you in at the deep end a little with twins, wouldn't it?"

Piper blinked, an empty feeling beginning to grow in the pit of her stomach, "Whoa, wait a minute, lady. What the hell are you talking about?"

The nurse looked at her, cocking her head on the side, "Well, it's difficult, with tw…"

Piper interrupted, "**Not **what I meant! I think you must have the wrong room – I'm not having twins."

The nurse looked at Piper, worriedly, "Honey…according to this chart, your scans and your tests, I'd say you were."

Leo placed the notepaper down onto Laura's lap, where she'd be guaranteed to read what it said. He glanced at the clock nervously, clicking the pen lid in time with the ticking of the seconds. Suddenly, a convulsion ran down Leo's spine; a pulsing shock that knocked him off his feet. He gasped for air, letting his eyes close as another shock ran through him and he felt nothing more.

Where Leo's head lay, a pair of feet suddenly twitched and a great gust of air was pulled into an open mouth and a pair of bright blue eyes fluttered open.

"Chris!" Laura started, coughing as the air hit the back of her throat. She felt a sudden warming glow fill her body and she raised her hands to cover an ache that had appeared all over her skull. The pain burned, and as she brought her hands away, they were stained crimson.

Her eyes darted about in shock, and took in the surrounding scene quickly; the broken glass on the ground, Chris lying on the couch opposite…Leo…

She moved to get up, but before she stood, she noticed a note that had been left on her lap:

_Laura,_

_You don't have much time. Only know that my life is bound to yours right now, and I can't keep you going for very long. You need to use a Mink Link to enter Chris' mind, you can find the spell in the book._

_Make. Him. Remember. He needs to realise all that is good about his life, and only you can do that. Understand that you have but a few hours._

_Leo_

Laura gaped for a second, letting the situation sink in, before she shook herself. Situations like this were Laura's strong point; she prided herself on being able to keep her head.

She inwardly cringed as she thought this. _For a few hours…I was dead_…, she thought, in awe.

She strode purposefully towards the book that was lying on the ground next to Leo and picked it up, flipping the page to the 'Mind Link' page. She read the page once, and turned her head towards where Paige was lying in the foyer, in the center of the circle of candles.

Thinking fast, she walked into the center of the candles, and laid the book on the ground next to Paige whilst kneeling. She only had a vague idea of what she had to do, but she understood the importance of Leo was asking her. The script in which the note was written seemed strained and hurried, and she could almost sense the distress.

She turned her attention towards the book, and read out the spell:

_Life to life and mind to mind,  
Our spirits now will intertwine;  
I mould my soul and journey to,  
The one whose thoughts I wish I knew_


End file.
